The Lord of the Rings: The Two Planets
by TLSoulDude
Summary: The quest to save Cartoon-Earth continues. As Jaden and Sora approach their destination, Cloud, Yugi, and Thing help out the land of Fanfiction defeat Megatron's army and TL and Airnaruto are left in the realm of the Beasts. Complete.
1. The Foundations of Stone

Lord of the Rings: The Two Planets

Chapter 1: The Foundations of Stone

We zoom into a mountain range. Apparently, there was some sort of tussle within.

??: YOU CAN'T PASS!

??: OPTIMUS!

??: I AM THE SERVANT OF THE SECRET FIRE—WIELDER OF THE FLAME OF THE MATRIX!

Something roared within the mountains.

??: THE DARK FIRE WILL NOT AVAIL YOU, FLAME OF IBLIS!

We go in to see Monster X (Godzilla Final Wars) smashing a sword down on a shield created by the Maximal leader, Optimus Primal (Beast Wars). The sword disintegrated.

Optimus: GO BACK TO THE SHADOWS!

Monster X placed a foot towards Optimus, cautiously. Optimus raised his sword and blaster and shouted, at the top of his lungs…

Optimus: YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!

Optimus brought his sword smashing down on the bridge. Nothing happened. Monster X walked forward with a sword and whip out and the bridge crumbled away, immediately, taking the Kaijou with it. They (the Cartoonship--Cloud, Jaden, Sora, Yugi, Thing, Anakin, Airnaruto, and TLSoulDude) stared at Optimus' accomplishment. He turned and walked away, however he didn't see the whip. It grabbed him by the leg and pulled him to the edge, where he dangled by his arms alone, while his sword and blaster fell into the abyss. Jaden tried running over, but Anakin stopped him.

Anakin: No, NO!

Jaden didn't listen, seeing as he screamed…

Jaden: OPTIMUS!!

Optimus dragged himself up, but not by much. He saw Jaden and the Cartoonship staring at him with worry and said only three words.

Optimus: Fly, you fools!

Jaden: NO!! OPTIMUS!!

Optimus then let go and fell into the abyss, where he saw Monster X plummeting through. The Maximal saw his sword, which was falling mere inches from him, and grabbed it. He landed on Monster X and thrust his sword into its chest. The two then began struggling for dominance in the fight. The two then fell towards a lake and landed with a SPLASH!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Jaden (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) suddenly woke up.

Jaden: Optimus!

Jaden seemed to calm down as his companion, Sora (Kingdom Hearts), woke up next to him. He looked concerned for his friend.

Sora: What's up, Jay?

Jaden's depression sunk in as he replied.

Jaden: Nothin'…

Jaden laid his head down on the rocks again. Out of the ENTIRE Cartoonship, only Sora had come with Jaden, because of his promise to Optimus—"Don't ya leave him, Sora Nomura." Jaden was thankful, he didn't think he could do this by himself. He then added with an air of depression…

Jaden: Just a dream.


	2. Disney Rope

Chapter 2: Disney Rope

We rejoin the two as they were descending a cliff.

Sora: Can ya see the bottom?

Jaden was at the lower part of the rope. He couldn't see a thing through the fog.

Jaden: Sora, I could be INCHES from the bottom and STILL couldn't see it.

Sora was struggling. He HAD brought a lot of stuff, seeing as he was often prone to homesickness. Something then slipped from his pockets.

Sora: JADEN! CATCH THAT!

Jaden caught the thing, but lost his grip and fell.

Sora: JADEN!

Jaden landed…only about three feet from the bottom. He looked up with a slightly shaken look on his face.

Jaden: Uh…bro? I think I've found the bottom…

Sora then slid down and looked ticked.

Sora: Mountains, rope, and falling. I HATE it! It's against nature! ALL of it!

Jaden held out the thing he was supposed to catch—a small box.

Jaden: What's in this?

Sora: Some spices. Y'know, I thought that, IF we had some roast chicken one night…

Jaden: Roast chicken?!

Sora shrugged.

Sora: Well, ya never know…

Jaden snickered at this.

Jaden: Sora, Sora, Sora…

Jaden opened the box to show some form of spice, indeed.

Sora: Real good, ya know. It's the best salt in Toon Town.

Jaden had a nostalgic look on his face as he shut it and tossed it back to Sora.

Jaden: Yeah, it is. All this time, you've been carryin' a bit o' home with ya.

Jaden walked over to the pure, white rope that Sora had used to help them get down to that area.

Jaden: Now, we've just gotta get rid of THIS. We don't want anyone followin' us.

Sora: Who would follow us down HERE?

Sora looked up at the rope.

Sora: Kind of a shame, really. Lady Ariel gave me that. REAL Disney Rope…

Jaden then grabbed it as Sora walked over to it.

Sora: C'mon, Jay, it's one of MY knots. It's not gonna just come free like that.

Sora tugged on it to make his point. Then, by some magic power, the rope immediately untied itself and fell to the ground. It then lifted itself up and went into Sora's pack.

Sora: What was…

Jaden: REAL Disney Rope.


	3. The Taming of Draco

Chapter 3: Taming of Draco

Sora and Jaden were then clambering through the mountains of the Spine, which had been their route. Sora walked up and sighed as he saw Mt. Torch, the giant mountain, erupting.

Sora: Egypt—the one place in ALL of Cartoon-Earth we wouldn't like to see ANY closer, but it's the one place we're trying to get to, and it's the one place we can't reach.

Sora turned to Jaden.

Sora: Face it, Jay, we're lost. I don't think Optimus meant for us to come this way.

Jaden's face fell at the mention of the gorilla transformer's name being mentioned. Before he fell in the shadows of Subterannea, Optimus was their guide, their guardian, and…Jaden's oldest friend. Jaden's voice was filled with sorrow.

Jaden: He didn't mean for a LOT of things to happen, Sora, but they did anyway.

Suddenly, Jaden's vision seemed to increase a thousand fold. He saw a large, fiery eye on top of the tower, Asgard. He was calling to the thing Jaden carried—the Ring of Power. He yelled, but it quickly subsided. Sora decided to sit down and look through their possessions. His reason became apparent immediately.

Sora: How about some lunch?

Sora picked up some bread, which was wrapped in a leaf.

Sora: Oh, perfect—Lembas bread. And LOOK!

Sora had a look of false excitement as he pulled out some more.

Sora: Even MORE Lembas bread!

Sora broke off a piece of bread and tossed it to Jaden. Jaden took a bite out of it. As Sora was eating, he pointed something out.

Sora: I don't usually like foreign food, but this Disney stuff isn't half-bad.

Jaden grinned at his friend's optimism.

Jaden: Nothin' dampens your spirit, does it, Sora?

Sora grinned, but it quickly faded as he heard thunder and saw something in the distance.

Sora: I think those rain clouds might, though…

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Jaden and Sora were using the cloaks that they had received in Royal Forest to cover them from the rain. Little did they know that someone was following them.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Later, they had been travelling all day until Sora noticed something.

Sora: This place looks kinda familiar…

Jaden then noticed what was going on.

Jaden: That's 'cause we've been here BEFORE, bro! We're just goin' in circles!

Sora began waving his hand around his nose.

Sora: Man! What's that smell?! I'd bet there's a swamp nearby! Can ya smell it?

Jaden walked over to Sora's side.

Jaden: Yeah…I can smell it…

Jaden then turned to Sora with a worried look.

Jaden: We're not alone…

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

That night, someone was clambering on the canyon walls. This someone had long ears that were filled with white hairs, a bony body, a snout-like nose, and no clothing, save a loincloth. His name was Kreacher (Harry Potter).

Kreacher: The thieves…the THIEVES! The FILTHY, LITTLE THIEVES! Where is it? Where is it?! Kreacher's precious…

Kreacher clambered down further and continued talking to himself.

Kreacher: Curse them! Kreacher hates them! They stole it from him and he WANTS IT!

Sora and Jaden, who had been feigning sleep, sprung up and dragged Kreacher down. The elf knocked Sora down and noticed the Ring on Jaden's necklace. He pounced on Jaden, trying to pry it from his neck. Sora then came up and pulled Kreacher off Jaden, but Kreacher simply struggled out and returned to his attempted throttling. Sora picked up Kreacher by the waist and heaved him up—BIG mistake. Kreacher sunk his teeth into Sora's neck and the Key-bearer screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Jaden then darted over and put Homer's sword to the elf's throat.

Jaden: THIS is String! Look familiar to ya, Kreacher?

Kreacher was gasping AND strangling Sora at the same time.

Kreacher: Yes…

Jaden's eyes darted to Sora before looking back to Kreacher.

Jaden: Let him go, or this'll go through your throat.

Kreacher obliged and Sora took a deep breath. Kreacher then screamed in pain.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Kreacher was screaming in pain as Sora was dragging him around with his Disney rope around him like a leash.

Kreacher: IT BURNS! IT BURNS KREACHER!

Sora pulled on the rope, causing Kreacher to stumble.

Kreacher: IT FREEZES! NASTY DISNEY TWISTED IT! TAKE IT OFF KREACHER!

Sora: CAN IT!

Kreacher just howled in agony. THIS broke Sora's limit.

Sora: THIS is pointless! Every Heartless in Egypt's gonna hear this ruckus. Let's just tie him to a rock and leave him.

This wasn't what Kreacher had in mind.

Kreacher: NO! That would KILL Kreacher! KILL HIM!

Sora: You'd be getting what you deserve!

Kreacher then began writhing on the ground. Jaden just…looked at Kreacher.

Jaden: I guess he DOES deserve to die, but now I see him…I DO pity him.

Kreacher then stopped screaming and addressed Jaden.

Kreacher: Kreacher be nice to Cartoons if Cartoons be nice to Kreacher. Take it off him.

Kreacher then made a bow.

Kreacher: Kreacher swears to do what you want, he SWEARS!

Jaden: Ya can't make a promise I can trust.

Kreacher walked over to Jaden on his knees.

Kreacher: Kreacher swears to serve the Master of the Precious! He'll swear on…on the Precious! _Kreacher! KREACHER!_

Jaden: The Ring's treacherous, so it'll hold ya to your word.

Kreacher: Yes…on the Precious…

Sora: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!

Kreacher ran away at Sora's ferocity, but the Key-Bearer pulled on the Rope, causing him to fall to the ground.

Sora: DOWN! GET DOWN!

Jaden: SORA!

Sora wheeled to Jaden and had reason in his aggression.

Sora: He's LYING! If we let him go, he'll kill us while we're asleep!

Jaden walked over to Kreacher.

Jaden: Ya know the way to Egypt?

Kreacher: Yes.

Jaden: You've been there, already?

Kreacher: Yes.

Jaden removed the leash and gave his first command.

Jaden: You'll lead us to the Mutant Gate!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Kreacher was running just ahead of the two.

Kreacher: Yes, yes to the black gate.

Kreacher then began talking to himself.

Kreacher: NO! We're NOT going back. Not there, not to HIM!

Kreacher: But Kreacher swore to serve the Master of the Precious!

Kreacher ran over to a small rock.

Kreacher: NO! Only ashes and dust and thirst is there and pits, pits, and MORE pits! And Heartless, thousands and THOUSANDS of Heartless! _KREACHER! KREACHER!_

Jaden and Sora walked over and Kreacher screamed before running out.

Sora: SEE?! THIS is what I was talking about! The old villain's RAN OUT ON US!

Kreacher peeked over a ledge.

Kreacher: THIS way, Cartoons.

The two had no choice but to follow the Elf.


	4. Nobodies

Chapter 4: The Nobodies

Miles from where Jaden and Sora were, a hedgehog with a golden mane, cowboy boots, a battle gauntlet on his left hand, and a glove with red circuitry was being carried away by a Nobody with short, blonde hair and several earrings, Luxord (Kingdom Hearts II). The hedgehog was TLSoulDude. He saw that his friend, who had spiky brown hair with a Konoha headband and brown sandals, was being carted off by one with spiky red hair, Lexaeus (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories).

TLSoulDude: Airnaruto-kun! Airnaruto-kun!

The lead Nobody, who had black hair in a ponytail, an eyepatch, and a scar over his left eye, stopped with one that had long, blue hair, an X-shaped scar, pointed ears, and a bit of a fang problem. They stopped because they saw several Heartless (Kingdom Hearts).

Heartless: You're LATE! Our master grows impatient! He wants the Toon Town vermin NOW!

The leader, Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts II), scoffed at this.

Xigbar: We don't take orders from Heartless like YOU. Megatron will get his prize!

TLSoulDude got worried about his friend, Airnaruto, who wasn't responding and had a scar over his left eye.

TLSoulDude: Airnaruto! Wake up!

He noticed one of the members, Zexion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories), was swigging something.

TLSoulDude: My friend's SICK!

Zexion turned to TL.

TLSoulDude: He needs water!

The second Nobody, Saix (Kingdom Hearts II), walked over to the two.

Saix: He's sick, is he? Give him some medicine!

One of the Nobody's poured some thick, brown liquid into Airnaruto's mouth, only they kept doing it until it was pouring out of his mouth.

TLSoulDude: KNOCK IT OFF! LEAVE HIM ALONE!

When the Nobodies finished their torture for Airnaruto, he spat out the rest of the liquid to their immense pleasure.

Xigbar: HE CAN'T TAKE HIS DRAUGHT!

TLSoulDude: Stop it, please!

Xigbar turned to TL with a wicked grin on his face.

Xigbar: What? Do YOU want some? Then SHUT UP!

TL heard a chuckling and turned to see Airnaruto doing it.

Airnaruto: Hey, Soul.

TLSoulDude: AIRNARUTO?! You're AWAKE?!

Airnaruto smiled at this.

Airnaruto: Don't worry, SoulDude! It was JUST an act!

TLSoulDude: AN ACT?!

Airnaruto: See? Fooled YOU, too!

TL took in the scar on Airnaruto's forehead.

TLSoulDude: You're injured!

Airnaruto brushed this aside.

Airnaruto: I'm FINE, SoulDude! I'm fine…

Saix then smelled the air as Xigbar turned to him.

Xigbar: What's up? What 'cha smell?

Saix turned to Xigbar.

Saix: Hero flesh!

Xigbar: THEY'RE FOLLOWING US!

TLSoulDude looked EXTREMELY happy at this.

TLSoulDude: Cloud…

Xigbar: LET'S GET GOING!

The Nobodies took off with the Heartless following them. TL then got an idea. He tore off the leaf piece of his Disney cloak and spat it out, where a Nobody stomped on it.


	5. The Three Hunters

Chapter 5: The Three Hunters

A man with spiky, blonde hair had his ear to the ground. His name was Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII), but some people called him Soldier. He then heard some fast rumbling.

Cloud: They're running much faster. Looks like they've caught our scent already…HURRY!

He shouted to one of his companions—a spiky-haired Anime named Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh) before running off. Yugi turned around and followed Cloud after calling out to the last of their party.

Yugi: Come on, Ben! We can't delay!

An orange rock man came running past, looking tired. His name was Ben Grimm, but most people called him the Thing (Fantastic Four).

Thing: Three days and nights o' runnin'…no food…no sleep…AND no sign of our targets, but HEY! It's ONLY mountains!

Thing then joined in the chase. The three were hunting the Nobodies who took TL and Airnaruto. Yugi managed to keep near the front, as did Cloud (and he had one arm keeping up his Buster Blade).

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Much later, Cloud picked up the leaf broach from TL's cloak.

Cloud: The Leaves of Royal Forest don't fall needlessly. It was ripped out.

Yugi took the Leaf.

Yugi: Maybe they're still alive…

Cloud heaved his sword over his shoulder.

Cloud: Probably less than a day ahead of us. Come on.

Cloud ran off and Yugi noticed they were one member short.

Yugi: Come on, Ben! We're catching up!

Thing tumbled off the rock.

Thing: Great! I'm EXHAUSTED after this cross-country runnin'! We Supers are SPRINTERS! More dangerous over short distances!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The three were sprinting across a mountain area that led out to country.

Thing: Breathe. THAT'S the key…breathe…

Thing continued his breathing, even though he was still the slowest.

Yugi was keeping up with Cloud with relative ease, even passing him some times.

Yugi: They're running as if their masters were whipping them from behind!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Yugi jumped around on the rocks as Cloud stopped, leaving Thing behind.

Cloud: Fanfiction—home of the Author Lords.

Cloud then noticed something amiss in this land.

Cloud: Something's wrong in this country. There's some sort of evil that gives these creatures speed, but it sets its will against US.

Yugi jumped over to a rock and placed a trap card over his right eye.

Yugi: Eye of Truth!

The card flashed and, from Yugi's point of view, his vision became that of a telescope.

Cloud: Yugi! What do you see with that card of yours?

Yugi then caught sight of several black dots, which were the Nobodies.

Yugi: The Nobodies turn northeast…they're taking the Cartoons to Cybertron!

Cloud immediately where and who the Nobodies were taking TL and Airnaruto to, Cybertron and…

Cloud: Megatron.


	6. Burning of the West

Chapter 6: The Burning of the West

Megatron (Beast Wars) was holding his hand over a green stone and spoke through his thoughts.

Megatron: _The world is changing. Who NOW has the strength to challenge the armies of Cybertron and Egypt?_

We look into the green stone, the Gossip Stone (Legend of Zelda), and see a black fortress in the middle of a barren wasteland, teeming with Heartless. We then begin ascending the fortress.

Megatron: _To stand against the might of Apocalypse AND Egypt and the union of the Two Planets? Together, my lord, we shall rule this Cartoon-Eart. Yes…_

We see the fiery eye on the top of the tower, the Eye of Apocalypse (X-Men).

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Back in Cybertron, the Heartless were ripping down the trees of the forest and hacking them with axes. They fling them down into the caverns, where they get chopped into firewood.

Megatron: _The old world will burn in the fires of industry and the forests will fall._

Various Heartless were hatching out Nobodies and forging weapons.

Megatron: _We will drive the machine of war with the sword, blaster, spear, and the iron fist of the Heartless. Yes…_

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Megatron was on top of the Tower of Cybertron, talking with a Heartless about the new Nobody soldiers.

Megatron: I want them armed and ready to march and kill in two weeks time!

Heartless: But, my lord, there's too many! We can't arm them in THAT space of time! We don't have the means!

Megatron: Build a dam to block the stream and work the furnaces night and day!

Heartless: We hardly have enough fuel for the fires!

Megatron gazed towards a dense forest with malice in his eyes.

Megatron: The Forest of Firedrake is RIGHT at our doorstep. BURN IT DOWN!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

A man with a burned right side of his face was talking with Megatron in the tower. His name was Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender).

Zuko: We'll fight for you!

Megatron: Swear it!

Zuko pulled out a knife and sliced it down the palm of his hand, which he clenched. Megatron was obviously enjoying this.

Zuko: We will DIE for Megatron!

Megatron continued his narration.

Megatron: _All WE have to do is remove those who are against us…_

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Megatron was talking to the several Fire Benders (Avatar: The Last Airbender), who had gathered in a circle at night.

Megatron: The Authors took your land! They drove your people into the hills to scrape out a living from ROCKS!

The Fire Nation people were riled up by this and seemed to agree with this.

Fire Benders: MURDERERS!

Megatron: RECLAIM THE LANDS THEY TOOK FROM YOU! BURN THE VILLAGES TO THE GROUND! YES…!

The Fire Benders ran off towards a small town.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Megatron: _It will begin in Fanfiction._

The various people of Fanfiction were running from the oncoming threat.

Megatron: _TOO long have these writers defied your reign, but no more. Yes…_

A woman, named Aerith (Final Fantasy VII), was getting a Yoshi (Mario) ready to go. She then called out.

Aerith: Ben! BEN!

A boy with hair the same color as Aerith's, Ben Tennyson (Ben 10), ran over to Aerith. Next to him was a girl with brown hair, tied in a small ponytail and a pink bow just like Aerith's, Marlene (Final Fantasy VII).

Aerith: Take Marlene, you'll be faster with just two!

Ben swung on and Aerith helped Marlene up.

Marlene: But Dimensiondude says that Ben shouldn't be riding a Yoshi! They're too big for him! (A/N: My brother doesn't have a crush on Aerith. He's a dinosaur dragon for Pete's sake. He's just a friend of Ben's.)

Aerith: Go to Twilight Town and raise the alarm!

Ben: Sure thing, mom!

Ben seemed ready to go, but Marlene broke out into tears.

Marlene: I don't wanna leave. I don't wanna go, mom…

Aerith: Marlene, I WILL find you there!

Aerith kissed Marlene, gingerly, on the cheek and noticed the Fire Benders approaching.

Aerith: Go, quickly!

The Yoshi took off after some other villagers who were escaping. A tear went down Aerith's cheek.

Aerith: Go, child…

The Fire Benders then began their massacre. The two looked back on their home, which was burning, before Ben made the Yoshi walk away.

Megatron: _Fanfiction, my lord, is ready to fall!_


	7. Massacre at the River Unicron

Chapter 7: Massacre at the Fords of Unicron

Several people were running towards a river, prepped for battle. Their leader was a green raptor with a head crest, spines, and wings attached to his arms. They then reached the rivers of Unicron and saw several bodies. The raptor, named Dimensiondude, seemed concerned by this.

Dimensiondude: Neji…FIND THE KING'S BROTHER!

The people then began looking around. One of the members, who was named Ranger, walked to Dimensiondude's side.

Ranger: Egypt's gonna PAY for this!

Dimensiondude: These Heartless aren't from Egypt.

As Dimensiondude said this, he turned over a carcass, which had the symbol of a violet gear on it. Ranger then bolted over to a body.

Ranger: D-Dude!

The body had long, brown hair, pale skin, and a headband with a leaf on it.

Dimensiondude: He's alive…

Dimensiondude and his crew ran towards the castle with the person, Neji (Naruto), on his back.


	8. Banishment of Dimensiondude and Ranger

Chapter 8: The Banishment of Dimensiondude and Ranger

A girl with indigo hair that streamed down her back, lavender clothing, pale-lavender eyes with no pupils, and a headband with a leaf on it tied around her neck ran out of a palace to see the same group with Dimensiondude and Ranger.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Dimensiondude and Ranger placed Neji on a bed and the girl, Hinata (Naruto) (A/N: I'm using the Shippuden version), ran over to examine him.

Hinata: Neji…

She glanced over at the two, who were her brothers (A/N: How can a dinosaur, a Middle-Earth Ranger, and a Shinobi be related? The same way a dinosaur, a hedgehog, and a lunatic can). They knew what they had to do.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The three walked into a throne room, which had a man with armor and pale blue hair and he seemed half-conscious. Hinata decided to speak first.

Hinata: Your brother is terribly wounded, my lord.

Ranger: He was ambushed by Heartless.

The king remained unresponsive. Dimensiondude then said his part.

Dimensiondude: If we don't protect our land, Megatron will take it by FORCE.

??: That's obviously a lie.

A man with a trench coat walked in. He had wild, red hair and was called Flame Rising. He walked to the king.

Flame Rising: Megatron the Metal has ALWAYS been our friend and ally!

Ranger and Dimensiondude carried on, anyway.

Ranger: Heartless are roaming across our lands, unchecked, unchallenged, and killing like CRAZY!

Dimensiondude: Those Heartless are bearing the Purple Gear of Megatron, too!

Dimensiondude dropped a helmet, which had a purple gear on it. Flame simply leaned towards the king, but continued addressing the two.

Flame Rising: Why are you forcing these troubles on a mind with enough troubles as it is? Don't you see? Your uncle's wearied by your…malcontent and warmongering…

Ranger and Dimensiondude seemed shocked by this.

Dimensiondude: Warmongering?

Ranger: YOU'RE the one to talk…

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

In the hall, Ranger slammed Flame against the wall. Dimensiondude walked over, looking murderous.

Dimensiondude: Exactly how LONG has it been since Megatron bought you? What was the promised price, Flame Rising?!

Ranger: Probably when we're all dead, he'd take HIS share of the treasure!

Flame's eyes darted over to see Hinata walking by. She glanced at the three and walked away with a quicker pace. Ranger threw Flame onto the ground and D-Dude placed a foot on his chest, placing his switchblade claw over his heart.

Ranger: Oh, a STALKER, huh?

Dimensiondude put his face EXTREMELY close to Flame's face.

Dimensiondude: Let's get ONE thing straightened out—you've been stalking our sister and dogging her every move for TOO long!

Several guards then walked over and pulled Dimensiondude and Ranger away from Flame, who stood up and looked at the two with a gloating look.

Flame Rising: You've seen MUCH, Dimensiondude and Ranger…a bit TOO much!

The two were struggling to get free from the guards.

Flame Rising: Both of you are BANISHED from the kingdom of Fanfiction and all its domains! Under the pain of death!

Dimensiondude and Ranger managed to get free for a bit.

Dimensiondude: YOU DON'T HAVE ANY POWER HERE!

Ranger: YEAH, YOUR ORDERS DON'T MEAN A THING!

Flame Rising: Oh, but this order doesn't come from ME, it comes from the king!

Flame then held out a scroll that had the signature at the bottom, which read 'by order of King DarkMagicianmon'.

Flame Rising: He signed it just now…

The two looked angry as they tried to break free.


	9. Camp at the Forest of Firedrake

Chapter 9: Camp at the Firedrake Forest

Meanwhile, with the three hunters, the continued chasing the Nobodies and Heartless deeper and deeper into the heart of Fanfiction.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The Nobodies and Heartless deposited TL and Airnaruto onto the ground, knocking the wind out of TL. The Heartless seemed exhausted.

Heartless: WE'RE NOT GOING ANY FURTHER UNTIL WE GET SOME REST!

Saix sighed in exasperation as he shouted to the lower Nobodies and Heartless.

Saix: Start a campfire.

The Heartless and Nobodies walked over to the forest as TL struggled over to Airnaruto.

TLSoulDude: Airnaruto-kun. Airnaruto-kun!

Airnaruto looked over to TL with baleful eyes.

Airnaruto: I think we made a mistake when we left Toon Town, SoulDude.

While the Nobodies were hacking at the trees, the two Cartoons heard something moaning in the forests.

TLSoulDude: What's makin' that noise?

Airnaruto: The animals...

TL looked over to Airnaruto with a confused look.

TLSoulDude: What?

Airnaruto looked back to TL with a look of excitement on his face.

Airnaruto: Remember the Old Zoo? On the borders of Bikini Bottom? Some people said there was somethin' in the water that made the animals change in size and shape...and become ALIVE!

TLSoulDude: Alive?

Airnaruto: Animals that could whisper, talk to each other, and even FLY!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Xigbar was looking disgruntled.

Xigbar: I'm STARVED! We haven't had anything, but lousy bread for three days. THREE DAYS!

A Soldier Heartless seemed to agree with the patch-wearing Nobody.

Heartless: Yeah, why can't we get some meat?!

The Soldier noticed TL and Airnaruto.

Heartless: What about THEM? They're fresh!

Xigbar walked over to the Soldier.

Xigbar: They aren't for eating!

Still, the two Cartoons were forced to stand as a Shadow Heartless walked over to them.

Heartless: What about their legs? They don't need those!

TL looked at his legs in horror.

Heartless: Boy, they look good!

Saix stopped the Heartless from advancing.

Saix: Get back, Heartless! The two Cartoons go to Megatron, alive and unspoiled!

The Heartless glanced at the Cartoons in question.

Heartless: Why alive? Are they good hunting targets?

Saix: No, it's because they're carrying something--an Anime weapon that our lord wants for the war.

TL glanced over to Airnaruto before whispering...

TLSoulDude: They think WE have the Ring.

Airnaruto shushed the hedgehog before whispering, himself...

Airnaruto: Shut up, Soul! The moment we find out we DON'T have it, we're dead.

The Soldier Heartless then began sneaking up on the two.

Heartless: Just a mouhtful! Just a bit of the flank!

The Heartless looked ready to butcher the two, but Xigbar shot it, killing it immediately. Xigbar looked at his fellow Nobodies and Heartless.

Xigbar: Looks like we've got meat on the menu again, boys!

The Nobodies and Heartless then began to devour the Soldier Heartless. TL and Airnaruto began running away, but a Shadow Heartless grabbed TL by the leg and he tripped. The Shadow then crawled onto his chest.

Heartless: Go on, call for help. SQUEAL, 'CAUSE THERE ISN'T ANYONE WHO CAN SAVE YOU NOW!

An arrow then flew into the Shadow's back and he fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

TLSoulDude: Is this the punch-line or somethin'?

Airnaruto: Most likely.

Several people came running and riding out, slaughtering the Heartless and Nobodies. TL rolled the Heartless off him and noticed a horse rearing up. He screamed as the horse's hoof came down.


	10. Writers of Fanfiction

Chapter 10: The Writers of Fanfiction

With the three hunters, Yugi stopped and looked to the sunrise.

Yugi: A red sunrise. Blood's been spilt last night...

The three continued running until they heard the stamping of a raucous stampede. Cloud pulled them aside as several people ran/rode past. They were a good half mile away when Cloud ran out and called to them.

Cloud: WRITERS OF FANFICTION! WHAT NEWS FROM THE MARK?!

The Writers changed directions and rode right towards them. The three were quickly surrounded and had weapons pointed at them. Two people then walked forward--one was human and the other looked like a dinosaur. The dinosaur spoke.

Dinosaur: What kinda business attracts an Anime, a Hero, and a Super to the Writermark (rimshot). Start talking!

Thing: Tell me YOUR name, lizard-boy and I'll tell ya mine.

The two weren't impressed as they walked towards the three. The human then spoke.

Human: I'd slice you to pieces, Super, if you weren't a pile of rocks.

Yugi's hand flew to his quiver and grabbed an arrow, which he put into his bow and pulled.

Yugi: You'll be DEAD before you even raised your blade!

The other people raised their weapons to Yugi. Cloud made a sign for Yugi to back down as he walked over to the two leaders.

Cloud: I'm Cloud, son of Link. This is Ben Grimm, the Thing, son of Bruce Banner, the Hulk, and Yugi of the Anime realm. We're allies of Fanfiction and friends of DarkMagicianmon, your king.

The two didn't speak for a while. The dinosaur then continued.

Dinosaur: DarkMagicianmon doesn't recognize his friends from his enemies anymore.

The dinosaur pulled out his arms, showing wings and the human pulled off his helmet--they were Dimensiondude and Ranger.

Ranger: Not even us, and we're his family.

Dimensiondude gestured to Ranger and his group.

Dimensiondude: My brother, my friends, and myself are some of the few who remain loyal to Fanfiction...and because of that, we're banished. Ranger, explain. You remember the full details.

Ranger: Okay.

Ranger turned to the three.

Ranger: To make things simple, Megatron's taken over our king and has taken this land for his own.

Ranger then got a suspicious look on his face as he walked over to the three hunters.

Ranger: The metal Transformer is ALWAYS operating his own agenda, they say. He walks around here, in his Beast Mode, and everywhere his spies evade our capture...

Cloud: We aren't spies! We're tracking a group of Nobodies who are running around here. They took two of our friends captive.

Dimensiondude snorted and smoke rose from his nose.

Dimensiondude: The Nobodies are dead. We should know--we killed 'em last night.

Thing: BUT THERE WERE CARTOONS! DID YA SEE TWO CARTOONS THERE?!

Cloud walked over to Dimensiondude.

Cloud: One looked like a silver hedgehog with cowboy boots and the other would probably look like a teenage Shinobi to you.

Dimensiondude sighed before replying.

Dimensiondude: Sorry, but we didn't leave anyone or anything alive. We piled their corpses and burned them.

Dimensiondude jerked his head to a pile of dead bodies, which were smoking.

Thing: They're dead?

Ranger then whistled.

Ranger: Rapidash, Epona.

A Rapidash (Pokemon) and Epona (Legend of Zelda) trotted over to the three with reins and saddles on.

Ranger: Just hope that they bring you better luck then their old masters.

To make a point, Ranger made a slashing motion across his throat. Dimensiondude looked ready to take off, but he turned to the three.

Dimensiondude: You can look for your friends, but don't leave too much to hope. It's abandoned this place...

Dimensiondude turned to Ranger and the rest (seeing as he was the oldest of himself, Ranger, and Hinata).

Dimensiondude: We're heading North!

Dimensiondude ran at cheetah speed while the others rode behind him. The three took off on their new horses to get to the pile.


	11. The Fate of TL and Airnaruto

Chapter 11: The Fate of Airnaruto and TLSoulDude

They arrived at the pile of carcasses and Xigbar's head was severed and stuck onto a spear.

Thing: Who had the idea to do the head-hunter thing?

Thing then began moving around the burned carcasses while Cloud and Yugi checked out the area around the bodies. Thing then found something and pulled it out. It was a belt from Royal Woods. He looked shocked as he held it out to Yugi and Cloud.

Thing: It's one of their belts...

Yugi then began chanting in Anime to uligize the dead Cartoons. Cloud kicked aside a helmet and screamed in fury and sorrow. All of that work...and Airnaruto and TL still ended up dead. Thing looked over to the AVALANCHE member.

Thing: We failed 'em, Cloud...

Cloud looked around the area and saw small depressions on the ground. Though they were faint, but Cloud had been raised by the Anime and saw them, easily.

Cloud: A Cartoon was lying here...another one, too...

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

TL rolled the Heartless off him and noticed a horse rearing up. He screamed as the horse's hoof came down. However, he rolled out of the way before the horse's hoof could cleave open his skull.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Cloud picked up the cut remains of rope.

Cloud: So, their bonds were cut...

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Airnaruto struggled to a blade and began cutting his bonds. They fell apart and he pulled off TL's.

Airnaruto: RUN!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Cloud was pacing through the faint footprints.

Cloud: They ran here and here...

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Airnaruto and TL were running like crazy when TL suddenly fell forward. A Heartless grabbed TL by the belt.

Airnaruto: Get rid of the belt!

TL unlatched the belt and ran off with Airnaruto into the woods with the Heartless on their tails.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Cloud: Their tracks lead away from the battle!

He then stopped before the forest as Yugi and Thing ran over to him.

Cloud: Into Firedrake Forest.

Thing was looking afraid by this unexpected turn of events.

Thing: Firedrake?! They'd have to be NUTS to go in there...

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Airnaruto and TL were running through the dark forest.

Airnaruto: Did we loose him?

On cue, the Heartless sprung from the trees and turned to the two.

Heartless: I'M GONNA RIP OUT YOUR FILTHY INNARDS! (A/N: After seeing this scene, recently, I said "He sounds like a nice guy.")

TLSoulDude: I don't think we lost him.

Airnaruto and TL turned to a pile of rocks.

Airnaruto: HIDE!

TL darted behind the rocks while Airnaruto made several hand-signs before vanishing. Airnaruto slunk ahead, invisible, and saw nothing.

Airnaruto: He's gone...

Airnaruto reappeared on time for the Heartless to grab him by the neck and slam him to the ground.

TLSoulDude: AIRNARUTO!

At the long part of a rock, a pair of yellow eyes appeared and something yawned. TL noticed this and the thing uprooted itself to look at him with sharp teeth and horns. TL tried running away, but a tail grabbed him. The Heartless held up its hand.

Heartless: Let's put a hole through your stomach!

Airnaruto was looking up in fear, but not at the Heartless. The Heartless turned around to see a burst of fire consume it.

TLSoulDude: RUN, AIRNARUTO!

Airnaruto tried running, but was caught by the tail that had TL. It dragged them over to a lizard-like thing with a mouth-full of teeth, scales that looked like armor, a pair of wings, and horns just about everywhere. The thing was a dragon. It then spoke with an Irish-accented voice.

Dragon: Little Heartless, buh-rah-hroom.

TL seemed...pretty freaked by this.

TLSoulDude: Airnaruto, the lizard's talking to us...

Dragon: LIZARD?! I'm no lizard! I'm a dragon AND a Beast.

Airnaruto looked at the dragon in awe.

Airnaruto: An animal herder! A shepherd of the forest-creatures!

TLSoulDude: Don't talk to it, Airnaruto! Don't encourage it!

Dragon: Some call me Draco.

The dragon, Draco (Dragonheart), continued taking the two through the forest.

TLSoulDude: And who's side are YOU on?

Draco: No one's. Because no one's on MY side, little Heartless. Nobody cares for the animals anymore!

Airnaruto tried explaining themselves to Draco.

Airnaruto: We aren't Heartless! We're Cartoons!

Draco continued crashing through the forest.

Draco: Cartoons? Never heard of a Cartoon before...SOUNDS LIKE HEARTLESS MISCHIEF TO ME!

Draco got an angry look on his face and began constricting the two with his tail.

Draco: THEY COME WITH BLADES, THEY COME WITH ARROWS, AND WITH FIRE! HUNTING, BITING, BREAKING, HACKING, AND BURNING! POACHERS AND USURPERS CURSE THEM!

Airnaruto began shouting through the constriction.

Airnaruto: We're NOT Heartless! We're Cartoons!

TL nodded to Draco as Airnaruto continued.

Airnaruto: Toons! Toon Town people!

Draco: Maybe you ARE and maybe you AREN'T. Either way, the Transformer will know how to deal with you!

The two looked shocked at this.

TLSoulDude: Transformer?

Airnaruto: Megatron.

Draco dunked the two before the feet of a robot, who looked down at them.


	12. Grave Swamps

Chapter 12: The Grave Swamps

Meanwhile, Jaden and Sora were walking out of the craggy walls of the mountains, led by Kreacher.

Kreacher: See? Kreacher led you out.

Jaden walked past, but when Sora walked past, he glared at Kreacher. The wrinkly elf recoiled, slightly.

Kreacher: Nice Cartoon...

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Sora's foot squealched as he stepped into a small puddle of water.

Sora: IT'S A BOG! HE LED US INTO A SWAMP!

Kreacher walked over to the two.

Kreacher: Yes, it's the only way out. Stay close to Kreacher. Only HE knows the way through the mists.

Kreacher explained as we see a large swamp.

Kreacher: Kreacher found it, he did. The way through the swamps. Heartless don't use it, because Heartless don't know it. They go around for miles and miles. Come, Cartoons, we must be as soft and silent as shadows.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Sora and Jaden made camp in the middle of the swamp, which was HUGE.

Sora: I hate this place. It's too dang quiet. I mean, we haven't heard a bird in two days. TWO DAYS!

Kreacher: No birds to eat. No crunchy birds.

Kreacher then began writhing on the ground.

Kreacher: WE MUST STARVE!

Kreacher then noticed something in the ground and plucked it out. It was an earth-worm. He put it in his mouth and sucked it up like spaghetti. Jaden sighed as he broke off a piece of his Lembas and threw it to Kreacher.

Jaden: Here, have some.

Kreacher walked over to it.

Kreacher: What is it? Is it tasty?

Kreacher grabbed the Lembas and put it into his mouth. He swallowed, but gagged and spat it out.

Kreacher: IT TRIED TO CHOKE KREACHER! Kreacher can't eat Cartoon's food! Kreacher must starve!

Sora: Then do it and good riddance.

Kreacher began crawling on the ground.

Kreacher: Spiky Cartoon is so cruel! He is mean to Kreacher, not like Master.

Kreacher crawled over to Jaden.

Kreacher: Master cares for Kreacher.

Jaden then had a strange thought henter his head and jerked away from Kreacher.

Jaden: Don't touch me!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The three were walking through the swamps and Sora noticed something.

Sora: There are dead things!

Jaden looked over to see the dead face of a Hero.

Sora: There's dead faces in the water!

A little bit more and there was a dead Heartless and Anime. Another bit down another Hero and a Disney.

Kreacher: All dead and all rotten. Anime, Disney, Heroes, and Heartless. A great battle, LONG AGO...

Kreacher turned to Jaden and Sora.

Kreacher: Grave Swamps, yes this is their name.

Kreacher then began walking away to lead them out.

Kreacher: Don't follow the lights.

Sora then stepped into the water on accident. Kreacher turned to him.

Kreacher: Spiky Cartoon be careful or else he goes down to join the dead ones and lights a little candle of his own.

Kreacher and Sora walked away, but Jaden lagged behind when he saw the dead face of a Hero. He just looked at the opaque face.

Sora: JADEN!

The corpse's face opened its blank eyes and Jaden fell into the water. He was struggling through the swamp water when he saw something. It was a dead warrior that was still decaying. He glanced around to see more dead warriors around him. Someone then grabbed him and pulled him out by the jacket. Someone heaved him onto the shore, where he spluttered. The person was Kreacher. Jaden looked at the Ring-obsessor with confusion.

Jaden: Kreacher?

Kreacher: DON'T follow the lights!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

That night, Sora was fast asleep while Jaden was awake. The only reason he was awake was to stroke the Ring, lovingly.

Kreacher: So bright, so beautiful, Kreacher's precioussss...

Jaden stowed the Ring away and he looked over to Kreacher, who was pretending to cradle the Ring in his hands. Jaden turned to Kreacher.

Jaden: What?

Kreacher: Master should be sleeping. Master needs to keep up his strength.

Jaden walked over to Kreacher and sat in front of him.

Jaden: Who are you?

Kreacher: Musn't ask Kreacher. Not it's business. _Kreacher. KREACHER!_

Jaden continued speaking, anyway.

Jaden: Optimus told me you were one of the Wizarding people.

Kreacher then began singing to try and drown out Jaden.

Kreacher: _Cold be heart and hand and bone, cold be travellers far from home._

Jaden: He said your life was nothin' but a sad story.

Kreacher: _They do not see what lies ahead when sun as failed and moon is dead!_

Jaden: You weren't so different from a Cartoon once, were you...Draco Malfoy...

Kreacher looked up at Jaden with confusion.

Kreacher: What did you call Kreacher?

Jaden: Draco Malfoy. That was your name once, a long time ago.

Kreacher: Kreacher's name? Dra...Draco...

There was a screech in the night and Sora bolted up.

Sora: BLACK RIDERS!

Kreacher: HIDE!

A splitting pain shot across Jaden's shoulder as he remembered what stabbed him there. Sora and Kreacher pulled Jaden into the shade of the tree.

Jaden: It's calling to him...the Ring's calling to whoever's up there...

There was a man with a black cloak, but he had an orange beard and olive-colored sking. He was Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) and he was riding a black and white dragon, the Prehistoric Dragon (Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real).

Kreacher: Shades! Shades on WINGS!

Sora: I thought they were dead!

Kreacher: Dead? No, you can't kill them.

The Shadya then flew away on his flying mount.

Kreacher: Come, Cartoons, Egypt if VERY close...


	13. Optimus Primal the Technorganic

Chapter 13: Optimus the Techno-Organic

Cloud, Yugi, and Thing entered the Forest of Firedrake. Thing wiped some blood off of a leaf and smelled it. He recoiled before holding his hand a good bit away from his nose.

Thing: It's Heartless, alright. It smells like Eu de Muck.

Yugi glanced around the forest with his violet eyes.

Yugi: This forest is old...VERY old. It's filled with memories and rage.

There was some moan in the distance and Thing held up a rock and looked ready to throw it.

Cloud: Uh...Ben? That isn't a rock.

Thing then saw the "rock" was a giant turtle. He put it down and it waddled away. Yugi then began explaining.

Yugi: It was the Anime and Disney's work. When we arrived, we taught some of the animals how to talk.

Thing: Talkin' animals.

Thing looked at a mouse that skittered past.

Thing: What do animals have to talk about...besides the latest fasion in fur?

Yugi heard something and spoke to Cloud in Anime.

Yugi: _Cloud, I sense someone..._

Yugi darted away and Cloud followed him. Thing followed, too. Cloud got close to Yugi.

Cloud: _Who do you see?_

Yugi then spoke in plain English.

Yugi: The Transformer approaches...

Thing growled as he muttered, darkly.

Thing: Megatron...

Cloud heard someone approach and he addressed his fellows.

Cloud: Don't let him even open his lips. If he talks, it'll be too late.

Yugi attached a Raigeki to an arrow, which he knocked into his bow, Thing grabbed a rock, and Cloud grabbed his sword. He heard the thing approach even closer.

Cloud: We've gotta be fast...

The three wheeled around and Yugi released his lightning arrow, which the figure batted aside. Thing threw his rocks, which rikocheted off of the target. Cloud then felt his sword burn, red-hot, and he dropped. The figure jumped into the trees and began talking to them.

??: You're tracking the progress of two young Cartoons, aren't you?

Cloud's eyes darted around to try and find the figure.

Cloud: WHERE ARE THEY?!

??: They arrived here two days ago. They met someone they didn't expect. Does that knowledge comfort you?

Cloud: SHOW YOURSELF!

The thing fell from the trees in front of them. It was a gorilla with blue eyes, mechanical arm-guards, and wiring in its neck. The three looked at the person in awe...it was Optimus Primal!

Cloud: It can't be...

Yugi: Forgive us.

Yugi kneeled on his knee to Optimus.

Yugi: We thought you were Megatron.

Optimus smiled at this.

Optimus: I am Megatron...or at least, what Megatron SHOULD have been.

Cloud was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, but finally words came out.

Cloud: You fell...

Optimus: Through fire and water...

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Back in the mountains, the original Optimus in his robot form was fighting with Monster X.

Optimus: From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Kaijou, Monster X, of Mephiles.

Optimus thrust out his sword to impale Monster X. He then blasted at him and the Kaijou fell over the mountain and lay on the bottom, dead.

Optimus: Then, I slew my enemy and threw his ruin onto the mountainside.

Optimus then fell onto his stomach and rolled over, dying.

Optimus: Darkness then took me and I left my thoughts and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every second was as long as a millennia. But it wasn't the end, I felt life in me again.

Optimus now had an ape-like face and began gasping for air.

Optimus: I have been sent back until my task is complete.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Cloud grinned as he placed a hand on the gorilla's shoulder.

Cloud: Optimus...

Optimus seemed confused by this.

Optimus: Optimus?

He then smiled as he remembered.

Optimus: Yes. That's what they used to call me--Optimus Primal the Organic...I am Transformed!

Optimus was consumed by blue light and shifted into his robot mode, which had large arms, an ape-like face, and a new jetpack and some blue thing on his chest. Optimus Primal (Beast Machines) then continued.

Optimus: I am Optimus Primal the Techno-Organic. I've come as the tide turns.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Optimus was leading the three out of the forest.

Optimus: One part of your quest is over and another begins. We've got to go to Twilight Town with all the speed we need.

Thing stopped.

Thing: TWILIGHT TOWN?! Then, we've gone all this way for nothin'?!

Optimus: Nothing happens without purpose. The coming of TL and Airnaruto is like the coming of small stones before an avalanche. Something's about to happen that hasn't happened in a long time. The Beast's are going to wake up and find that they're strong.

Cloud: Well, you're still the same. You STILL speak in riddles.

Thing: Strong? Great. We leave two Cartoons in this lousy, dank, creepy...

There was a growling in the distance and Thing stopped...REAL fast.

Thing: Uh...I mean nice, peaceful forest.

Optimus smiled.

Optimus: TL and Airnaruto are quite safe here. Unlike you in a few seconds.

Thing growled as the rest walked away.

Thing: This NEW Optimus is grumpier than the OLD one.

Thing then followed them.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Optimus whistled in the distance as they exited the forest. Something neighed and rode towards them. It was a pure, white horse ran over. (A/N: I couldn't think of any other cartoon/video game/movie horses, so I just went with Shadowfax)

Yugi: That's one of the Mystic Horses, unless my eyes are decieved...

The horse trotted over to Optimus.

Optimus: Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses...

Optimus then patted Shadowfax (Lord of the Rings).

Optimus: And he's been my friend through many dangers.

The four then took off again.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Later, Cloud looked over to Optimus, who was looking at a large volcano, which was erupting. It was Mt. Torch.

Optimus: Every day, the shroud gets larger. Every day, Apocalypse gets stronger, but he isn't so mighty that he's above fear.

Cloud walked over to the Technorganic Transformer.

Optimus: He won't take any rivals, because now he knows something--the heir of Atlantis has been found.

Optimus turned to Cloud.

Optimus: You.

Optimus then turned back to the Mountain of Fire.

Optimus: Apocalypse will use his pawn, Megatron, to destroy the people of Fanfiction and we've got to stop it. That's our first problem, because Fanfiction is weak and ready to fall. The king, DarkMagicianmon, has had his mind enslaved, it's a favorite trick of Megatron's. Apocalypse and Megatron are tightening the noose. Though, through all their cunning, we have one advantage--the Ring remains hidden and the fact that we wish to DESTROY it hasn't even occured to him.

Cloud looked at his feet in shame. Optimus then seemed to read his mind as he continued.

Optimus: Don't regret your choice to leave Jaden. You did the right thing--in order to succeed, Jaden must finish this task ALONE.

Cloud: He isn't alone. Sora went with him.

Optimus: Really? Good. I thought Sora would keep to his promise...


	14. Beast Verses and the Mutant Gate

Chapter 14: Beast Verses and the Mutant Gate

Draco was carrying TL and Airnaruto through the forests while regailing them with songs by the Beasts.

Draco: _Oh, eagle mine. I saw you shine. I just hope that one day, you will return and say you will be mine._

TLSoulDude: That was short and to the point...

TL and Airnaruto were on Draco's forehead since Optimus told Draco to keep them safe.

Airnaruto: Anyway, Draco, when'll we get to your home?

Draco: Now, no need to be hasty, Airnaruto-kun. Good things come to those who wait. My home lies deep in the forest in the roots of the mountain, so we won't get there for a while. Anyway, how about another one? This is one of my favorites, seeing as I made it.

Draco then recited the song (A/N: Can't remember the beginning, so I skipped it). When he was finished, he glanced up to his forehead after hearing some strange noise--snoring. The two had fallen asleep.

Draco: Well, like a pair of angels...

Draco then placed the two down when evening came.

Draco: Sleep now, Cartoons. Don't be troubled by the noises of the night. I must go now.

Draco turned to leave.

Draco: There's so much to do and so many to come...

Draco then left.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Meanwhile, Jaden and Sora climbed up a small cliff to see Kreacher looking over it at some black gate.

Kreacher: The Mutant Gate of Egypt!

Jaden and Sora looked at the gate in awe.

Sora: Boy, Pervy Sage would have a thing or two to say if he were here...

Kreacher: See? Master asked Kreacher to lead him to the Mutant Gate and Kreacher did it.

Jaden: I did, didn't I?

Someone then shouted something and Kreacher darted out of sight. Jaden and Sora saw an army of Battle Droids (Star Wars). Sora then crawled over to a large, over-hanging rock.

Sora: This is wicked...

Jaden heard a creaking.

Jaden: SORA, NO!

The rock Sora was laying on fell over, sending the said Key-bearer into the ash field. Jaden dashed after his friend.

Kreacher: MASTER!

Jaden dashed out to see that Sora had somehow gotten buried, waist-deep, in rocks. Jaden began to dig his friend free. Jaden glanced behind to see a skinny, Battle-Droid walking towards him with its blaster out. Jaden working harder and Sora helped him to try and get himself free. When they finished, they couldn't run away, so jaden quickly flung the Disney cloak over himself and Sora. The Battle-Droid looked around to try and find them, but decided that its optic sensors must have been playing tricks on him. The Droid walked away, leaving the boulder behind. Something then whipped the boulder off and it turned out that it was Jaden and Sora.

Jaden: THAT was too close for comfort...

Jaden and Sora looked ready to run for the gates as Kreacher clambered down.

Sora: Yeah, but I don't think that those Disney cloaks'll help us out much in there...

Jaden and Sora: NOW!

The two tried darting to the gates, but Kreacher grabbed them.

Kreacher: No, Master! They'd catch you! THEY'D CATCH YOU!

Sora tried running for the gate, but Kreacher grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back.

Kreacher: Always, he is looking for the Precious and the Precious is wanting to go back to him! But we mustn't let him have it...

The Battle Droids then walked through the gates, into Egypt.

Jaden: But that's the only way into Egypt...

Kreacher: No! There is a safer way. It's a long way away and leads to some stairs and then a tunnel.

Sora then wheeled to Kreacher.

Sora: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE?!

Kreacher: Because Master didn't ask.

Jaden then did some quick thinking before commanding...

Jaden: Take us there.

The door then closed behind the Battle-Droids.


	15. Freeing DarkMagicianmon

Chapter 15: Freeing DarkMagicianmon

Optimus, Cloud, Yugi, and Thing rode over to a large city with a clock-tower in the middle of it. Optimus held out his hand as if in introduction for it.

Optimus: Twilight Town. The Hall of Kings where King DarkMagicianmon resides...and has had his mind over-thrown. Megatron's hold on the king is now VERY strong.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Hinata was standing before the withered king, DarkMagicianmon, and was rubbing his hand with a sad expression on her face.

Hinata: My lord, your brother...he's dead. Will you go to him?

DM didn't reply.

Hinata: Will you do nothing?

No response whatsoever.

Hinata: My lord? Cousin?

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Hinata was standing over Neji's body as Flame Rising walked in with a malevolent look on his face. He then faked a somber expression.

Flame Rising: Oh, it looks like he died sometime during the night...

Flame then walked over to Hinata.

Flame Rising: It probably stinks, knowin' that your "loving" older brothers both abandoned you, your favorite cousin is dead, and the only one you have left is completely ignoring you.

Hinata made for the door, crying silent tears.

Hinata: LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU SNAKE!

Flame blocked her exit with a malicious grin.

Flame Rising: But you ARE alone. Nobody knows what you've whispered to the dark and when you're alone and when you feel like your very soul is beginning to shrink.

Flame walked over to Hinata and placed a hand on her cheek.

Flame Rising: So beautiful and so cold. Like early morning in spring, while it's still holding onto winter's cold.

Hinata knocked Flame's hand aside.

Hinata: Your words are poison!

Hinata then stormed from the castle and saw four horses in the distance. A flag then blew off and flew towards them.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Optimus turned to his three fellows.

Optimus: Be careful of what you say. And don't expect any welcome here...

The three then took off into Twilight Town.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The four entered the village and Thing took in the inhabitants--old, grouchy, and afraid (he could've sworn he saw someone point a rifle at him, though).

Thing: Jeez. A graveyard's more lively than here...

The four then approached the large clock tower. Optimus shifted into his Beast Mode as two guards then approached. One had wild, red hair with blue tips (his name was Lunatic120) (A/N: Not my younger brother, Lunatic121, but my Fictronian dad) and the other had blonde, Xigbar-esque hair and had a pair of goggles and a blue tuxedo/jumpsuit (his name was Mrfipp). Lunatic120 then spoke to Optimus.

Lunatic120: Sorry, Optimus Primal, but you can't go see King DarkMagicianmon so heavily armed. Drop yer weapons, by order of Flame Rising.

Thing just shrugged.

Thing: Don't have any weapons...

Cloud took out his sword and placed it on the ground along with Yugi, who placed his bow, his arrows, two long knives, and his deck on top of them. Lunatic and Mrfipp turned to Optimus, expectantly.

Optimus: I can hardly do any damage in my Beast Mode.

Mrfipp: Well, can't argue with THAT logic...

The four were escorted in. Flame Rising was standing next to DarkMagicianmon as they entered. Flame recognized the gorilla and turned to face DarkMagicianmon.

Flame Rising: Optimus Primal the Organic is coming here...he comes before hard knocks.

Optimus hardly even walked past the threshold when he started shouting to DarkMagicianmon.

Optimus: The courtesy of your kingdom has dropped considerably in recent times, King DarkMagicianmon.

Flame continued whispering to DarkMagicianmon.

Flame Rising: He isn't welcome!

DM then began addressing Optimus with a broken voice, but continued anyway.

DarkMagicianmon: Why...should I...welcome you, Optimus black ape?

Flame Rising: Excellent question, my lord.

Flame then stood up and walked over to the four.

Flame Rising: Boy, the hour sure is crappy, because this shape-shifter appears. Optimus Primal, bad news is a worse guest!

Optimus grabbed Flame by the head with one of his fists.

Optimus: SILENCE! Keep that poison tongue behind your teeth! I didn't go through fire and death to hear the words of a cowering Flamer like yourself!

Optimus then shoved Flame away.

Flame Rising: I KNEW LETTING THE TRANSFORMER ENTERING HERE WAS A BAD IDEA!

The other three began brawling with the guards. Cloud punched Lunatic120 in the face and Yugi kicked Mrfipp in the shin before they both wheeled around to face them. Thing then pounced over to Flame Rising and bowled him over and placing a foot on his chest.

Thing: And stay down!

Optimus then began walking towards DarkMagicianmon.

Optimus: DarkMagicianmon, son of Mahad (A/N: The original Dark Magician), you have been enslaved for too long.

Optimus then held out his hand.

Optimus: And so, I release you from the spell.

Nothing happened and DM began laughing, wheezily.

DarkMagicianmon: You don't have ANY power here, Optimus Primal the Organic!

DM continued laughing. Optimus scowled before saying three words...

Optimus: I am transformed!

Optimus then shifted into his robot form and blasted DM with a chest laser. He then continued advancing on him.

Optimus: I will draw you, Megatron, just like poison from a snake-bite!

Optimus blasted DM again and the head of the Author Fighters leaned forward and Megatron spoke from his lips.

Megatron: If I go, DarkMagicianmon DIES!

Optimus grabbed the body by the chest-plate of his armor.

Optimus: You DIDN'T kill me, so you WON'T kill HIM!

Megatron: Fanfiction is MINE!

Optimus jerked DM backward.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Megatron was sent, hurtling, backwards. He growled as he stood up.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

DM gasped before slumping forward. Hinata then ran in and to her cousin's side. She brought his torso up and he began hyperventilating. His hair then turned to a deeper shade of blue and he looked...younger. He turned to Hinata and squinted at her like his eyesight was poor. His memory had a problem catching up, though.

DarkMagicianmon: I know that face...

He then smiled before cupping the cheek of his cousin.

DarkMagicianmon: Hinata.

DM stood up.

DarkMagicianmon: Strange, but my dreams have been unusually dark lately...

DM flexed his fingers and Optimus replied to this.

Optimus: Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grabbed your staff.

Mrfipp brought DarkMagicianmon his staff, which he clutched. He brought it up, spun it around, and held it in an impressive pose. He then saw Flame Rising and looked...pretty ticked.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Lunatic120 and Mrfipp threw Flame out of the castle, sending him rolling down the stairs. DM then approached with his staff, still looking ticked off. Flame then staggered to his feet.

Flame Rising: I've only served you, my king! Can't ya just forgive and forget?!

DarkMagicianmon: Your words would've had me walking on all-fours, like a dog!

Flame Rising: Don't kill me!

DM raised his staff as if to attack, but Cloud stopped the blow.

Cloud: NO, KING! NO! Enough people have suffered on HIS account.

DM growled before stopping his own attack. Cloud held out his hand to Flame Rising. The said flamer bit Soldier's hand and ran for it.

Flame Rising: OUT OF MY WAY!

Flame Rising tore out of the city on a horse. Cloud then turned to the inhabitants of Fanfiction.

Cloud: HAIL KING DARKMAGICIANMON!

Everyone kneeled before DM, including the four newcomers. DM's eyes darted around to see that someone was missing.

DarkMagicianmon: Where's Neji? Where's my brother?

Several guards then walked out with Neji's body on a stretcher. DM looked at this with pure shock.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The inhabitants of Fanfiction were having a funeral service for Neji. A woman with white hair and blue eyes, Hikari Ino, DM's wife, then broke into a song in the language of Fanfiction.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

DM, who was still at Neji's grave with Optimus, held out a flower.

DarkMagicianmon: Comforeviews (A/N: A combination of my phrase "comforting reviews").

DM tossed the flower aside and stood up.

DarkMagicianmon: It's always grown on the tombs of my ancestors...and now, it grows over my little brother. And so, these evil days appear in MY time, where the young perish and the old linger.

Optimus: Neji's death wasn't your fault.

DM turned to Optimus.

DarkMagicianmon: NO ONE should have to bury their own brother!

DM then began crying with grief (A/N: If you're offended by this, DM, I think it'd take a strong leader not to cry, but a stronger one to do so).

Optimus: He was strong, in life. His spirit will find itself to the house of your fathers.

DM continued crying as Optimus began reciting in Fanfiction. He then saw a Yoshi approach with Ben and Marlene on it. Ben then fell off the horse out of pure exhaustion.


	16. Making for Author's Deep

Chapter 16: Making for Author's Deep

The two children were being treated by Hinata, who turned to face DM and the four.

Hinata: They were caught off-guard and unarmed. Now, the Firebenders are running through the West, burning as they go. House, cottage, and tree.

Marlene looked up.

Marlene: Where's mom?

Hinata shushed her. Optimus then looked at DarkMagicianmon.

Optimus: This is only a taste of what Megatron will unleash. Everything he does now is driven out of fear of Apocalypse. You must draw his attention AWAY from your women and children. You must fight!

Cloud then spoke.

Cloud: There's two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Dimensiondude and Ranger are both loyal to you. Their men will return to fight for their king.

DM stood up.

DarkMagicianmon: They'll be miles from here, by now.

DM then spoke to Optimus.

DarkMagicianmon: I know what you're gonna say, Optimus, and I see the sense in it, but I won't bring any more death to my people. Sorry, but I won't risk open war.

Cloud: Open war's coming to you, whether you want it or not.

DM turned to Cloud.

DarkMagicianmon: When last I checked, DarkMagicianmon, NOT Cloud, was king of Fanfiction.

Optimus: Then what's the king's choice?

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The inhabitants of Twilight Town were running about, packing for a long journey.

Lunatic120: By order of the king, the city's gotta empty! We're makin' for the safety of Author's Deep! Don't take anything but the essentials!

The four were walking through the city and Thing looked pretty ticked.

Thing: Author's Deep. They're runnin' to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who'll defend 'em if their king won't!

Cloud: Well, Author's Deep has saved them in the past.

The four then walked into a stable.

Optimus: There's no way out of that cave. DarkMagicianmon's walking straight into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety, what they'll GET is massacred. DarkMagicianmon has a strong will, but I'm afraid for him. I'm also afraid for the survival of Fanfiction.

Optimus arrived at Shadowfax and began stroking his mane.

Optimus: The Gorilla Pilgrim...that's a nickname these people gave me, long ago. I've been around here longer than most Transformers, but now I don't have enough time. I just hope my search won't be in vein.

Optimus jumped onto the horse and addressed Cloud.

Optimus: The people of Fanfiction will need you, Cloud. Their defenses have to hold! Be ready for my coming at the first sunlight on the fifth day. When dawn comes, look to the east.

Optimus then took off. A horse was neighing like crazy and Cloud saw Yugi and Thing trying to calm it. Lunatic120 then spoke.

Lunatic120: That horse's gone made, he won't let ANYONE ride him.

Cloud then began speaking to the horse in Anime. Hinata then walked over.

Hinata: That's Khan. He was my cousin's old horse.

Cloud continued speaking in Anime to Khan (Mulan).

Cloud: _Khan? That's a nice name._

Hinata walked over to Cloud.

Hinata: I've heard other Heroes talk in Anime, but you speak just like one.

Cloud: I was raised in Sunagakure...for a while.

Cloud handed Khan's reins to Hinata.

Cloud: Let this horse go. He's seen enough of war.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Later, Hinata was packing and pulled out a kunai knife. She stared swinging it around, as if in war, but nearly hit Cloud, if the latter hadn't blocked with the tip of his sword.

Cloud: You have some skill with small weapons.

Cloud deflected the blow. Hinata continued packing.

Hinata: It's something the women of this country taught themselves to do. I don't fear death or pain.

Cloud: What do ya fear?

Hinata turned to Cloud.

Hinata: A cage, to spend years behind bars without any hope of escape. To stay trapped until old age and use have accepted them.

Cloud looked at Hinata's hands, which were still holding the kunai.

Cloud: You have the blood of kings--a shield-maiden of Fanfiction. That won't be your fate...

Cloud then left the room, leaving Hinata blushing.


	17. The Symbol of Tetsuya

Chapter 17: The Symbol of Tetsuya

Flame Rising's horse tore through the forests as he reached Cybertron.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Megatron was pacing through the tower, muttering, darkly, to himself.

Megatron: "Optimus Primal the Technorganic"?! Primal the FOOL! He only wants to uproot me!

Flame Rising entered the room.

Flame Rising: Have you been talkin' to yourself a lot lately? I know a good shrink friend o' mine who can help with that...

Megatron just sniffed.

Megatron: You smell like a horse stable.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Later, Megatron was consulting with Flame Rising.

Megatron: You were defeated by a mere monkey?! You FOOL!

Flame Rising: I told ya, he wasn't alone. He was with some rocky Super, a spiky-haired Anime, and some blonde Hero.

Megatron then began thinking.

Megatron: Was the Hero from Midgar?

Flame Rising: No, he was a VG AVALANCHE member and he had this strange symbol as part of a sleeve.

Megatron: What did it look like?

Flame Rising: A wolf with a ring in its mouth.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Megatron was looking through a book and found a picture that matched the metal piece on Cloud's garbs.

Megatron: The Symbol of Tetsuya (A/N: In refrence to Tetsuya Nomura, the designer of Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts). So, Primal thinks that he's found Squall Leonhart's heir? He's a fool. That line was ended LONG ago.

Megatron then snapped the book shut.

Megatron: It doesn't matter. The world of Heroes WILL fall! It will begin in Fanfiction, yes...

Flame Rising: Why do ya keep talking to yourself?

Megatron: It's always nice to have someone as smart as yourself to talk to.


	18. Beast Water

Chapter 18: Beast Water

In Firedrake Forest, Airnaruto awoke and rubbed his eyes. He looked around, but didn't find Draco.

Airnaruto: Hello? Draco? Are ya here?

TL was sitting next to a small spring with a giant glass and a bowl. The hedgehog was wearing a HUGE grin on his face.

TLSoulDude: I had the GREATEST dream last night! There was this HUGE thing o' bubble-gum, we chewed all of it, and then you got sick.

Airnaruto gave his hedgehog companion a flat look.

Airnaruto: SoulDude, are you EVER serious?!

TLSoulDude: Only when I want to be.

TL then leaned back with a nostalgic look, his mind back on bubble-gum.

TLSoulDude: Man, I'd give ANYTHING for a taste of Old Spongebob...

TL then streched and made a noise while he was grunting, a growl similar to Draco's.

Airnaruto: What was that?

TLSoulDude: What was what?

Airnaruto: You just said something in Beast!

TLSoulDude: No, I was just streching.

TL streched again and growled like Draco again. Airnaruto then noticed something else.

Airnaruto: Are you taller than me now?

TLSoulDude: I've always been taller than you.

Airnaruto: Soul, everyone knows I'M the tall one, you're the SHORT one.

TLSoulDude: C'mon, Airnaruto, you're, what, five foot, AT MOST?

Airnaruto shrugged.

TLSoulDude: ME, I'm pushin' five foot one...five foot two!

TL continued drinking out of the cup and Airnaruto noticed something.

Airnaruto: The drink!

Airnaruto took it and began chugging it.

TLSoulDude: AIRNARUTO! DRACO SAID YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ANY! HE SAID IF YOU DRANK IT...

Several monkeys came out of the trees and heaved the two into the canopy above, leaving no signs whatsoever. Draco then walked in.

Draco: Oh no, you don't, you little primates. Drop the Cartoons and go about your business.

Airnaruto and TL fell out of the trees. Airnaruto landed on his feet, TL landed on his face, and TL's face landed on the ground. TL picked himself up.

TLSoulDude: I guess all this pain proves I'm still alive...

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Airnaruto and TL were riding on Draco's back as the said dragon was walking them through the forest.

Draco: The other animals have grown wild. Their thoughts are dark and their rage is great. They will try to attack you, if they can. Besides, I promised Optimus I would keep you safe and I will keep you so. Remember, stay close to me and the other animals will NOT hurt you. Ah, there's too few of us anymore. Too few Beasts to look after 'em.

TLSoulDude adjusted himself.

TLSoulDude: Why's there so few of ya, if ya Beasts live so long?

Airnaruto: Don't ya have any kids here?

Draco sighed in sorrow.

Draco: No, there haven't been any Baby Beasts for a LONG time.

TLSoulDude: Why's that?

Draco: We lost the She-Beasts.

TLSoulDude: Oh, sorry. How'd they die?

Draco: Die? No, lost. They left and never came back. I don't suppose you've seen any She-Beasts in Toon Town, have you?

TLSoulDude: That depends, what do they look like?

Draco screwed his eyes shut, trying to remember, but gave up.

Draco: I can't remember.

Draco then continued walking through the forests.


	19. Malfoy vs Kreacher

Chapter 19: Malfoy vs. Kreacher

Meanwhile, Kreacher was running through a stream, trying to catch a fish. Sora shouted to Kreacher.

Sora: Hey, wrinkles, don't go TOO far!

Jaden: Sora, why do you have to do that?

Sora: Do what?

Jaden: Insult him and put him down all the time?

Sora shrugged.

Sora: 'Cause it's what he is. Nothing's inside him, except lies and deception. The only thing he wants is the Ring, that's all he wants and all he cares about.

Jaden: I can't give up hope, Sora.

Sora: Why?

Jaden looked at Kreacher with pity in his eyes.

Jaden: 'Cause I've gotta believe he can come back.

Sora: He won't come back, Jay.

Jaden wheeled to Sora and replied, angrilly.

Jaden: WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! NOTHING!

Sora: Touchy...

Sora began walking away, but Jaden seemed to realize what he did.

Jaden: Sorry, Sora, I don't know why I just said that.

Sora: I do.

Sora walked over to Jaden.

Sora: It's the Ring. You can hardly take your eyes off it. Heck, you're hardly eating or sleeping.

Sora's voice was soon filled with concern with his friend.

Sora: It's taking over ya, Jaden. You've gotta fight it!

Jaden continued his angry tone.

Jaden: I know what I've gotta do, Sora. The Ring was given to ME. It's MY task! MINE!

Jaden stormed away.

Sora: Don't ya hear yourself? Don't ya know who ya sound like?!

Jaden ignored this and continued walking away.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

That night, Kreacher was fighting with himself (the other time, we'll refer to him as Kreacher 2).

Kreacher 2: Stupid, little Cartoons. They're mean, wicked, tricky, and false!

Kreacher: No, not Master.

Kreacher 2: Yes, Precious, false.

Kreacher: Master is Kreacher's friend.

Kreacher 2: Kreacher doesn't have friends. Nobody likes Kreacher.

Kreacher covered his ears.

Kreacher: Not listening. Not listening!

Kreacher 2 continued, anyway.

Kreacher 2: Kreacher's a liar and a thief!

Kreacher: No.

Kreacher 2 then whispered, venomously.

Kreacher 2: Murderer...

Kreacher then broke into tears.

Kreacher: Go away.

Kreacher 2: GO AWAY?!

Kreacher 2 then broke into laughter and Kreacher looked on the verge of tears.

Kreacher: Kreacher HATES you...he HATES you...

Kreacher 2: Where will you be without me?! _Kreacher! KREACHER!_ Doesn't Kreacher see? I keep us alive. Kreacher survives because of ME!

Kreacher: Not anymore...

Kreacher 2: What?

Kreacher: Master looks after Kreacher now. He doesn't need you anymore.

Kreacher 2: No.

Kreacher: Leave now and never come back.

Kreacher 2: WHAT?!

Kreacher: Leave now and NEVER come back!

Kreacher 2: NO!

Kreacher: LEAVE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!

Kreacher was standing out in the clearing and he glanced around. Nothing.

Kreacher: He's gone! HE'S GONE, GONE, GONE! DRACO IS FREE!


	20. Captured by the Rangers

Chapter 20: Captured by the Rangers

Kreacher ran over to Jaden's feet and slapped some dead rabbits, which he just caught, on his feet.

Kreacher: Wake up, Master!

Jaden grinned at Kreacher's joyous behavior. He cackled like a mad-man before picking up one of the rabbits.

Kreacher: They're young, they're tender, they're nice!

Kreacher dug his teeth into the rabbit and ripped off some meat, making Jaden look a bit sick. Sora then took the rabbit.

Sora: If you eat like that, you'll make him puke!

Sora took the other rabbit, too.

Sora: There's only one thing to do with a bunch of bunnies!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Kreacher was screaming as Sora was making...rabbit stew. Kreacher was writhing on the ground before he struggled over to Sora, looking like the Key-bearer had gone mad.

Kreacher: What's it doing?! Stupid Spiky Toon! He ruins it!

Sora: How's that? There's hardly enough meat TO ruin.

Kreacher continued wailing as Sora threw in some spices.

Sora: This would be good with some nice chips and a good ol' piece of fried fish...

Kreacher made a 'blech' noise and Sora just looked at him.

Sora: Even YOU couldn't say no to that.

Kreacher: Oh, yes, Draco could! Spoiling nice fish...

Kreacher walked over to Sora with a dreamy look on his face.

Kreacher: Give it to Draco RAW and wriggling! You keep nasty chips!

Kreacher walked away and Sora only had to say two words...

Sora: You're hopeless...(A/N: I love this scene. Makes me grin EVERY time.)

Sora then noticed that Jaden was gone.

Sora: Jay?

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Jaden was wandering around, aimlessly, just taking in the scenery. He then saw a bunch of people as Sora and Kreacher ran over. The people had headbands with two squiggly lines on them.

Jaden: Who are they?

Kreacher: Wicked ninjas, called by the Dark One to join his army. It won't be long, he'll soon be ready.

Sora: For what?

Kreacher: To make HIS war, the LAST war, which will cover all the world in shadows...

Jaden: We've gotta get outta here...

Sora: Jaden, wait!

Sora pointed to a large creature that looked like a dinosaur with black armor, on all-fours, a single horn from its nose, and gray skin.

Sora: It's a Monochromon!

The Monochromon (Digimon) continued crashing through the forest, on its back, several Mist Ninjas (Naruto).

Sora: No one at home would EVER believe this...

Suddenly, through the forest, several kunai and shuriken were being thrown everywhere, piercing through Ninja and Monochromon alike. A Mist Ninja was soon knocked off a Monochromon and fell to his death mere feet from the three. Jaden got up.

Jaden: We've gotta go!

Jaden then ran, headlong, into one of the people. They were all wearing hoods, so he couldn't see any of their faces. Kreacher slunk off somewhere, but Sora ran at the people with his Keyblade, only to get repelled. The leader then walked over.

??: Who're you and what're you doin' here?

Jaden: We're travellers!

??: The only travellers around here are servants of Apocalypse.

Jaden then decided to come clean.

Jaden: We're on a secret mission against Apocalypse. Anyone who opposes him should let us pass.

The person simply shrugged as he rolled over the Mist Ninja's body.

??: I'm guessin' your sense of loyalty is no better than his was. I wonder what his name was, where he came from, if he'd preferred to have stayed there, what threats or lies made him come, and if he was TRULY evil at heart...

The person turned to face Jaden.

??: War will kill us ALL. Blindfold 'em.


	21. The AVALANCHE

Chapter 21: The AVALANCHE

In Fanfiction, Thing was talking to Hinata.

Thing: Yeah, ya hardly see any she-Supers. Heck, they're often so similar in appearance that they're often mistaken for Super guys.

Hinata looked over to Cloud.

Cloud: It's the masks.

Thing then continued.

Thing: This has made some people that there AREN'T any she-Supers and that Supers just pop outta the ground!

Hinata laughed at this and Thing chuckled.

Thing: Which is ridiculous...

Thing's horse then sped off and the said Super fell off the side. Hinata smiled as she ran off to help Thing.

Thing: I meant to do that! It was on purpose!

DM rode next to Cloud.

DarkMagicianmon: Haven't seen her smile for a LONG time. She lived to see both our dads get butchered by Heartless and her mom fall to grief. She and her two brothers then moved into the castle, where she had to look after two people, who should've loved her like her brothers...

Cloud just looked at Hinata.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Hinata was walking through the camp with a bowl. She then ran into Thing (almost literally). She held out the bowl to him.

Hinata: Soup, Mr. Grimm?

Thing: Ah, no thanks.

Hinata then walked over to Cloud and held out the bowl.

Hinata: I made some soup. It's not much...

Cloud took it and sampled some. He tried looking polite, but the soup made...ah, heck. It made him gag. Cloud thought that honesty wasn't the best policy in this situation.

Cloud: Good...

Hinata: Thanks.

Hinata turned to leave. When her back was turned, Cloud made to dump the soup, but she turned back to him, so he stopped and splashed scalding stew all over his hands.

Hinata: My father told me something, though I think he was exaggerating. He said that you rode into war, once, with my grandfather.

Cloud shrugged.

Cloud: Your dad had an excellent memory. He was just a kid at the time.

Hinata: Then, you've got to be fifty? Seventy? You can't be EIGHTY...

Cloud: Actually, I'll be eighty-seven soon.

Hinata's mouth fell open at this.

Hinata: You're one of the VG AVALANCHE members who are blessed with long life. I thought that you vanished long ago.

Cloud: Well, obviously, we haven't.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Later, Cloud was looking into the night and the voice of Tifa was in his ear.

_Tifa: It's a gift to give to whoever I want...like my heart. Go to sleep._

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

_Cloud dreamt that he was laying on a bed._

_Cloud: I am asleep..._

_Cloud's eyes opened and he saw Tifa (Final Fantasy VII)._

_Cloud: I'm dreaming._

_Tifa: Then, it's a good dream._

_Tifa planted a kiss on Cloud's forehead._

_Tifa: Go with Jaden..._

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The people of Fanfiction were moving out and Cloud was rubbing his White Materia. Hinata noticed this.

Hinata: Where is she? The woman who gave you that?

Cloud had another flashback.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

_Cloud was talking with Gaara (Naruto)._

_  
Gaara: The time of the Disney and Anime is ending. Let her go to Heavenly, where her love for you will never die._

_Cloud: But will just be a memory._

_During the entire conversation, Gaara's expression remained the same._

_Gaara: I won't leave my sister here to die._

_Cloud: She stays because she has hope!_

_Gaara: She stays for YOU, she BELONGS with her people._

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

_Cloud was walking through Sunagakure. Tifa saw Cloud and began following him, speaking in Anime._

_Tifa: You're going with Jaden? I'll be waiting for your return._

_Cloud replied in Anime._

_  
Cloud: I won't be returning._

_Tifa: I've seen you fight, Cloud, you'll come back, alive._

_Cloud: It's not fighting skills I'm talking about._

_Tifa: What are you talking about?_

Cloud then spoke in English.

_Cloud: You have another chance at life._

_  
Tifa replied in English._

_Tifa: What're you talking about?_

Cloud took Tifa's hand and placed the White Materia in it.

_  
Cloud: It was JUST a dream, Tifa. No more, no less. You belong with your people and relations._

_Tifa smiled as she placed the White Materia in Cloud's hand again._

_Tifa: This is a gift, Cloud. I'll still be waiting._

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Cloud then decided to reply to Hinata's question.

Cloud: She'll be heading to the Undying Lands with what's left of the Disney and Anime.

Flame Rising then began narrating.

Flame Rising: DarkMagicianmon won't stay in Twilight Town. He's vulnerable there and he knows it.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Flame Rising was talking to Megatron back in Cybertron.

Flame Rising: They'll be running for Author's Deep--the mighty fortress of Fanfiction. It's a long, dangerous, and tiring road. The juicy bit is that they'll have women AND children with them.

Megatron grinned, maliciously, at this.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

In the caverns, Megatron walked over to a Darkball Heartless (Kingdom Hearts).

Megatron: Send out your Shadow Hound Riders.

The Darkball grinned as he turned to the shadows of several dog-like creatures brawling.


	22. Shadow Hounds

Chapter 22: Shadow Hounds

Meanwhile, the people of Fanfiction were continuing their trek to Author's Deep. Lunatic120 and Mrfipp rode ahead. Their horses then began panicking and stopped.

Lunatic120: Easy, girl.

Mrfipp: Loon, what's up?

Lunatic120: I don't know...

Something from the shade with a Heartless on top then sprung at the two and knocked Lunatic120. It looked like a dog with matted, black fur, evil green eyes, and a mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth. It then wheeled over to Lunatic120 and grabbed him with its fangs, killing him immediately. Mrfipp pulled out a large buster blade with a rubber band on it (he called it the Bungee Blade) and a samurai sword (the Sword of the Thunder Spirit) and rode towards the creature. The dog thing grabbed the blade in its teeth as Cloud and Yugi rode forward. Yugi pulled out his bow and shot the creature. The Heartless on top of it stood up and was quickly shot by Yugi, too. Yugi grabbed the Heartless.

Yugi: A scout!

Cloud began running back to the people with Mrfipp riding back.

DarkMagicianmon: What?!

Cloud: SHADOW HOUNDS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!

DM turned to face Hinata.

DarkMagicianmon: Take the women and children away!

Hinata: I can fight!

DarkMagicianmon: Hinata, do this for me!

Hinata looked ready to object, but she obliged to DM's wish anyway. Yugi turned to the hill and knocked another arrow. He attached a Hinotama to it and waited for the others. More of the creatures, Shadow Hounds (Doctor Strange), came running. Yugi loosed the arrow and it exploded, sending several of the creatures and their Heartless riders flying. Cloud jumped onto a horse and heaved out his Buster Blade before riding into battle. Yugi fired some more arrows before grabbing a horse's neck and flipping himself onto said horse. However, Thing jumped off of his and saw a Shadow Hound. It snarled at him.

Thing: C'mon, ugly, say hello to my fists, 'cause it's clobberin' time!

The Shadow Hound charged, but Yugi shot it.

Thing: THAT COUNTS AS MINE!

Another Shadow Hound tried attacking Thing, but the rock man grabbed its mouth and began pulling its mouth open.

Thing: Say "aah"!

Thing snapped the Shadow Hound's jaws open with a sickening CRUNCH. The Hound fell, dead, but it landed on Thing's midsection. Mr. Grimm tried heaving the Shadow Hound off him, but a Heartless suddenly appeared on top of it. Thing grabbed the Heartless' neck and jerked it, suddenly, to the side, killing it immediately. Another Hound got on top of the two corpses on Thing's chest. Cloud heaved up a javelin and hurled it at the Shadow Hound. It died, immediately, and fell on Thing's chest.

Thing: What a revoltin' development...

Cloud then jumped off his horse with his blade out. He ran towards and Shadow Hound and jumped onto it. The Heartless on it wasn't so happy, because it shoved Cloud off so that he was dangling by a hand. The two were grappling in the saddle and the Heartless grabbed Cloud's White Materia. Cloud then pulled the Heartless off its saddle and heaved himself onto the saddle...a few seconds too late. The Shadow Hound went, plummeting, over the cliff. DarkMagicianmon slammed his staff into the head of a Shadow Hound's Heartless and spun it around to point at another one and he fired a Dark Magic Attack at it. Both Hound and Heartless died because of that blow. Thing then threw a Heartless into its own Shadow Hound as the creatures of Cybertron started dying. Thing then turned to try and find his fellows. He found Yugi easily, there was no missing hair like his, but where was Cloud?

Thing: Cloud? Spikes?

Yugi noticed Cloud's absence, too. The two were searching and found a Heartless with broken limbs. It was laughing, weakly, as it started dying. Thing grabbed its neck.

Thing: Tell me where Cloud is and I'll make ya die easier.

Heartless: He's...DEAD! He fell off the cliff!

Yugi pulled out one of his knives and placed it inches from the Heartless' forehead.

Yugi: You're lying!

The Heartless laughed before dying. DM knew what to do instantly.

DarkMagicianmon: Help the injured get onto horses and leave the dead. The Shades of Cybertron will return.

The entire group of the Writers then took off.


	23. Author's Deep

Chapter 22: Author's Deep

Meanwhile, Hinata was leading the women and children to a large fortress, which was Author's Deep. There was a huge statue in the middle and when they opened the door, it turned out that people had made it there earlier, seeing as several hundreds of the people of Fanfiction. Aerith ran out to embrace Ben and Marlene.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Hinata looked to see the Writers of Fanfiction ride in. She ran over to DM.

Hinata: So few...so few of you have returned.

DM kicked himself off his horse.

DarkMagicianmon: We got through, but several men paid for it with their very lives.

Hinata glanced around for a certain spiky-haired AVALANCHE member, but didn't find him.

Hinata: Where's Cloud?

Thing and Yugi walked over, Thing's head hung in sorrow and Yugi clutching Cloud's White Materia.

Thing: He fell...literally.

Shock struck Hinata like an icy dagger. She looked to DM, who simply turned away and walked off with Mrfipp.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

??: Author's Deep has only ONE weakness. It's outer wall is solid concrete, save one opening, which is just a drain.

Megatron placed several black rocks inside a bowl that looked like Author's Deep. Flame Rising walked over to the bowl with a candle.

Flame Rising: So, how can fire destroy stone? What kinda force could blast open that wall?

Flame Rising looked ready to put the candle into the bowl, but Megatron stopped him.

Megatron: NOT a good idea.

Megatron placed the candle elsewhere and began walking away.

Megatron: IF the wall is breached, Author's Deep will fall.

Flame Rising looked confused as he followed Megatron.

Flame Rising: Well, even if the wall is breached, it'll take a HUGE army to storm it! Thousands of warriors!

Megatron: Tens of thousands.

Flame Rising: But, Boss Lizard, there ISN'T any force!

Flame Rising heard a horn and Megatron showed him a COLOSSAL army of Nobodies.

Megatron: Now, there is.

Flame Rising just stared at the large army. The Nobodies were chanting, but Megatron silenced them as he shouted to them.

Megatron: A NEW POWER IS RISING! IT'S VICTORY IS AT HAND! TONIGHT, THE GROUND WILL BE STAINED BY THE BLOOD OF FANFICTION! MARCH TO AUTHOR'S DEEP! DON'T LEAVE ANYTHING ALIVE! TO WAR!

The Nobodies roared in blood-lust before beginning their march.

Megatron: There won't be a dawn for Heroes...


	24. The Power of the Enemy

Chapter 23: The Power of the Enemy

Draco was walking flying over the forests this time with Airnaruto and TL on his back. TL then saw something and leaned forward.

TLSoulDude: Hey, there's smoke to the South!

Draco sighed.

Draco: There's ALWAYS smoke rising from Cybertron these days. There was a time, once, when Megatron would walk through my forest in his beast mode, but now he has a mind of metal and wheels and doesn't care for organic beings anymore. (A/N: that describes Megatron in Beast Machines)

Airnaruto then noticed a black patch that was moving. He strained his eyes and replied in a serious tone.

Airnaruto: It's Megatron's army. The war's started.

Draco then landed in a clearing.

Draco: You two Cartoons are about to see something that hasn't happened in a long time. Beast-Moot.

TLSoulDude: What's that?

Draco: It's a gathering.

TLSoulDude: Of what?

Draco roared into the sky. Suddenly, several large animals came, walking through.

Draco: Simba (Lion King), Manfred (Ice Age), Zilla (Godzilla), Red XIII (Final Fantasy VII), good. Many have come.

Manny the Mammoth and Zilla stared at the newcomers.

Draco: Now, the Beasts will decide whether or not we shall go to war.

Airnaruto grinned at the prospects of helping out their comrades.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Cloud floated through the water, half-alive. Luckily, he let the Shadow Hound take the brunt of his fall, so he survived...but it was still a great fall. He was swept onto the shore. An illusionary Tifa appeared and kissed him on the lips.

Tifa: May the grace of the Angels be over you...

Tifa then vanished and a horse walked over to Cloud. It was black with a white muzzel.

Cloud: Hey, Khan. Can ya help me?

The horse leaned down and Cloud grabbed his mane. He heaved himself onto Khan, who took off.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Meanwhile, in Sunagakure, Tifa was lying on a bed, thinking of Cloud. Someone then entered the room--Gaara. He spoke in Anime as did his younger sister.

Gaara: _Tifa, the ship is waiting._

Tifa: _I won't go, Gaara._

Gaara then spoke in plain English.

Gaara: There's no hope.

Tifa: There still is hope.

Gaara turned away from his sister.

Gaara: If Cloud returns, you two will STILL be separated. If Apocalypse is defeated, Cloud is made king, and everything you've hoped for has come true, you'll still face the bitterness of mortality.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

_Gaara: Whether it's done quickly by the blade or slowly by time, Cloud will die._

_A MUCH older version of Cloud was lying, dead, with several mourners, including Tifa (who hadn't aged a day)._

_Gaara: And you will just live on and time will not heal this wound._

_The mourners vanished, leaving Tifa alone._

_Gaara: And you will be left alone, in darkness and in doubt._

_Time warp and Tifa was walking in a forest, looking depressed._

_Gaara: Until you fall from despair under the fading trees and your long years are completely spent._

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

A tear fell from Tifa's eye.

Gaara: There's nothing for you here. Only death.

Gaara then spoke in Anime.

Gaara: _Do I not have your love._

Tifa replied in Anime.

Tifa: _You have my love, brother._

Tifa rested her head on Gaara's chest.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Tifa was walking out of Sunagakure with several other Anime and Disney. Gaara was watching them leaving.

Time warp. Ariel was standing and speaking in Disney before talking in English.

Ariel: The power of the Enemy is growing...

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Megatron was holding his hand over the Gossip Stone.

Ariel: Apocalypse will use his puppet, Megatron, to destroy the people of Fanfiction. Cybertron has been unleashed...

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The fiery eye of Apocalypse swivled to a town, which shrouded in shadows.

Ariel: The Eye of Apocalypse now turns to Midgar. The last free kingdom of Heroes. His war upon this country will come quickly and without mercy. He senses the Ring is close.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Jaden and Sora were being dragged, blind-folded, away by the Rangers.

Ariel: He's close, so close to achieving his goal, because the strength of the Ring Bearer is failing. In his heart, Jaden begins to understand.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Back in Sunagakure, Gaara was looking indifferent.

Ariel: The quest will claim his life. You know this, don't you?

Gaara: Yes. It was a risk I took, sending a Cartoon.

Ariel: It was a risk we ALL took.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The Ring was spinning in darkness.

Ariel: In the gathering dark, the will of the Ring grows strong. It works hard to get back into the hands of Heroes, who are so easily seduced by its power.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The lead ranger had spiky blonde hair and whisker-formations on his cheeks. He stopped for a while, but continued.

Ariel: The young captain of Midgar only has to reach out his hand, take the Ring for his own, and the world will fall. And Apocalypse will gain control over all of Cartoon-Earth, even after the end of the world. The time of the Disney and Anime is over...

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Ariel turned her eyes to Gaara.

Ariel: Should we just leave Cartoon-Earth to its fate? Should we leave them to fight alone?

Gaara turned his eyes to see the broken remains of the Gunblade. He shifted his gaze to the mural of Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) and Apocalypse.


	25. Two Brothers

Chapter 24: Two Brothers

Someone slapped a map down on a table. There were two people--one had spiky, blonde hair, whisker-formations on his cheeks, blue eyes, and a black and orange jumpsuit. The other had spiky, black hair, a mask, a red shirt, a cape, and a pair of green boots and gloves.

Blonde: What's the word, Robin?

The masked man, Robin (Teen Titans), held out his finger to one area on the map labeled "Fanfiction".

Robin: Well, my team says that Megatron's attacked Fanfiction. DarkMagicianmon and his people fled to Author's Deep, but, we've gotta look to our own area.

Robin gestured the area of the map labeled "Midgar" to Naruto (Naruto).

Robin: Naruto, Heartless are on the move. Apocalypse calling a bunch of forces and I'll bet my mask that it's for an army. I mean, Battle Droids and Mist Ninjas have been passing through the Mutant Gates for weeks now.

Naruto: How many?

Robin: Hundreds at a time. More come each day.

Naruto placed his finger on the map.

Naruto: Megatron attacks from Cybertron and Apocalypse from Egypt. The war's gonna come at Heroes from both ends. Midgar's weak, too. Apocalypse'll hit us soon and he'll hit us hard, 'cause he knows that we don't have enough punch to defend ourselves.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Naruto walked over to Jaden and Sora. He skipped the introduction and got straight to the point.

Naruto: My team mates tell me you're Heartless spies.

Sora was offended by this.

Sora: SPIES?! Low-blow! Low-blow!

Jaden: Easy, Sora.

Jaden then spoke to Naruto with a calm voice.

Jaden: We're Cartoons of Toon Town. I'm Jaden Simpson and this is Sora Nomura.

Naruto: Who's he? Your body-guard?

Sora: Try gardener.

Naruto sat down.

Naruto: Where's your creepy friend?

Jaden: There isn't another one.

Naruto: Strange...

Jaden came clean about the mission.

Jaden: We left Sunagakure with seven friends. One, we lost in Subterannea. Two were also Cartoons, there was also an Anime, a Super, and two Heroes. Cloud son of Link and Anakin of Midgar.

At the last part, Naruto froze immediately. He turned to look Jaden in the eye.

Naruto: You're a friend of Anakin?

Jaden remembered that, when they parted ways, Anakin tried his best to forcibly remove the Ring from his possession, but decided to look past it.

Jaden: Yeah. I'm speakin' for myself...

Naruto: Then, you'll be heart-broken to know that he's dead.

This struck Jaden, whose mouth fell open.

Jaden: Dead?! How?! When?!

Naruto: As a friend of Anakin, I was hopin' you'd tell ME.

Naruto sat down, waiting for an explanation.

Jaden: If anything's happened to Anakin, you should tell US.

Naruto inhaled before explaining.

Naruto: His horn washed up, about six days ago. It was broken in half.

Naruto then added.

Naruto: I'm his foster brother...

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Much earlier, Naruto was standing in a river. A boat floated past with Anakin's body in it. He looked shocked by this and he remembered something.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Much, MUCH earlier, Anakin activated his lightsaber in front of several members of his army and Midgar.

Anakin: THIS CITY WAS ONCE THE PEARL OF OUR KINGDOM! A PLACE OF LIGHT, BEAUTY, AND MUSIC! IT'LL BE THAT AGAIN! LET THE ENEMIES IN EGYPT KNOW THIS! THEY'LL NEVER SET FOOT IN THIS CITY AGAIN! THE CITY OF EDGE HAS BEEN RECLAIMED FOR MIDGAR!

Army: FOR MIDGAR!

Anakin: FOR MIDGAR!

Anakin jumped down and Naruto was standing there, waiting for him.

Naruto: Loved the speech. Short, sweet, and to the point.

Anakin clapped Naruto on the shoulder.

Anakin: It gives us more time for drinking! BREAK OUT THE ALE! THESE MEN ARE THIRSTY!

The men cheered. Anakin held out two goblets of ale and handed one to Naruto.

Naruto: I'm too young to drink.

Anakin: Enjoy it, anyway. Drink up, little bro.

Anakin and Naruto tapped goblets. Naruto grinned. Anakin was the only person who treated him like family.

Anakin: 'Cause today, life's good!

Naruto looked ready to drink, but glanced over and saw a man with reddish brown hair walking towards them.

Naruto: He's comin'.

Anakin sighed in exasperation.

Anakin: Can't he give us ONE moment...

The man called to Anakin.

Man: Anakin! The triumphant hero!

Anakin walked over to the man, Norman Osborn (Spider-Man).

Anakin: Hey, dad.

Norman: They say that you beat the army, single-handed.

Anakin: They're exaggerating, as always. Some credit goes to Naruto.

Norman turned to face Naruto with a cold expression on his face.

Norman: But, if it weren't for Naruto, we wouldn't have lost Edge to begin with.

Naruto: There were too many Heartless and I didn't have enough men...

Norman: Always not enough men. Come, Anakin.

Norman pulled Anakin into a nearby room.

Anakin: He wants to please you and you don't give him any questions.

Norman: Don't talk to ME about Naruto. I know your adopted brother's uses and there's not much to look at. But that's beside the point. Gaara has called a meeting, he hasn't explained why, but I can guess as much. The ultimate weapon has been found.

Anakin dropped his head and muttered three words...

Anakin: Squall Leonhart's Bane...

Norman: The meeting's been called to Sunagakure. Think about it--once word gets out, EVERYONE will be after it. Anime, Disney, Supers, and Transformers will all be after it. The Ring's gotta come to Midgar. It's OUR blood that's being spilled every day. I've gotta send someone I know I can trust. Go and bring me this mighty gift!

Anakin: NO.

Anakin stormed out of the room.

Anakin: My place is HERE, not in Sunagakure!

Naruto heard this part and spoke to Norman.

Naruto: If you need to send someone to Sunagakure, I could go...

Norman scoffed.

Norman: I get what you want. The opportunity for Naruto Uzumaki, adopted captain of Midgar, to prove his worth. Sorry, but I'll send the person I know I can trust.

Later, Naruto was seeing off Anakin at the gates of Edge. Anakin grinned, optimistically.

Anakin: Remember today, little bro...

Anakin rode off, leaving Naruto alone.


	26. Kreacher's Capture

Chapter 25: Kreacher's Capture

Naruto was sitting alone in the present, deep in thought. Robin then walked over to him.

Robin: Captain Naruto.

Naruto glanced over as Robin walked over and whispered in his ear.

Robin: _We found the third one..._

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Naruto nudged Jaden so that he woke up.

Naruto: Looks like your bluff's been called, We found your friend.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Naruto showed Jaden the cliff they were inside of. He pointed down and Jaden leaned over. He saw Kreacher jump into the pool.

Naruto: Anyone who enters that pool dies. My men wait for the word.

Jaden saw several men pull their bows, which had arrows in them.

Naruto: Should I give the order for them to shoot?

Naruto held out his hand as Kreacher swam out with a fish. He then began singing, tunelessly...

Kreacher: _The rock and pool is nice and cool. So juicy sweet. Kreacher's only wish to catch a fish. So juicy sweet!_ (A/N: I would've shot him just so I wouldn't have to hear any more of that song...)

Naruto looked ready to wave his hand down, but Jaden stopped him.

Jaden: Wait! This creature's bound to me. Same in vice-versa. He's also our guide.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Jaden walked down the cliff to see Kreacher, who was digging into his fish.

Jaden: Draco, it's time to go.

Kreacher stopped his gorging on the fish.

Jaden: Time to go.

Kreacher: Time to go...already?

Jaden: Yes. Come, Draco, you can trust Master.

Jaden and Kreacher walked into an area between the two cliffs. Naruto and his men jumped out and grabbed Kreacher. Jaden then pleaded with both the men and Kreacher.

Jaden: DON'T HURT HIM! DON'T STRUGGLE, DRACO!

Kreacher: Master!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Naruto kicked Kreacher, sending him into the wall.

Naruto: Where are ya takin' them?! I don't wanna hurt ya anymore, so just make this easier on yourself.

Kreacher struggled into a corner, where he cried. Some part of him then came back with a vengeance.

Kreacher 2: Draco...

Kreacher sobbed some more.

Kreacher 2: Why does he cry, Draco?

Kreacher: Nasty Heroes hurt Draco. Master tricked him...

Kreacher 2: I told Draco. I told him he was tricky.

Kreacher: Master is Draco's friend. His friend...

Kreacher 2: Master betrayed Draco!

Kreacher: Leave Draco alone!

Kreacher 2: Nasty Cartoons! THEY STOLE IT FROM US!

Naruto then walked over to Kreacher.

Naruto: What'd they steal?

Kreacher then turned to face Naruto, looking like a mad animal.

Kreacher: KREACHER'S PRECIOUS!

Kreacher then screamed at Naruto.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Jaden was back in his room with Sora, mourning Kreacher's fate. Sora edged over to Jaden.

Sora: C'mon, Jay. Put on the Ring. Make us vanish, just this one. No one's lookin'.

Jaden sighed in sorrow.

Jaden: I...can't, Sora. You're right. It's taking me. Besides, if I put on the Ring, he'll see me...

The door burst open and Naruto walked in.

Naruto: So, that's what you're carrying?

Jaden backed against the wall and Naruto pulled out a kunai, which he used to brush the Ring.

Naruto: To think that the ultimate weapon is in my reach. Time for Naruto, adopted captain of Midgar, to prove his worth!

Jaden's eyes slid out of focus as the Ring wanted to get into Naruto's hands. His eyes snapped back and he clutched the Ring.

Jaden: NO!

Jaden darted out of Naruto's reach and Sora spoke up.

Sora: Stop it! Leave him alone! He's gotta destroy it!

Naruto stared at Sora. Did he just hear the words 'destroy it'? The shinobi made no movement as Sora continued.

Sora: Yeah, that's why we left Sunagakure! We've gotta destroy it! We've gotta take it to Egypt, to the Mountain of Fire!

Sora then got on his hands and kness, begging to Naruto.

Sora: Please, could you help him? It's such a burden...

Robin then walked in and went to Naruto.

Robin: Edge's under attack. They've called for reinforcements.

Naruto thought before turning to face the two Cartoons.

Naruto: Take those two with us. The Ring goes to Midgar.


	27. Cloud's Return

Chapter 26: Cloud's Return

Cloud was riding on Khan and he saw the army of Nobodies. He growled before having Khan take off again.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Cloud rode into Author's Deep. People cheered at his arrival and Thing walked towards him, muttering darkly.

Thing: Where is he? WHERE IS HE?! I'm gonna murder him, I'm gonna...

When Thing reached Cloud, his attitude changed, immediately.

Thing: You're the bravest, most reckless Hero I ever knew! Bless ya, Spikes!

Cloud dismounted and walked over to Yugi, who spoke in Anime.

Yugi: _You're late._

Yugi took in Cloud's appearance before commenting in English.

Yugi: You're a mess.

Cloud grinned before clapping Yugi on the arm. Yugi handed Cloud Tifa's White Materia. Hinata smiled at Cloud's arrival, but it quickly vanished. Cloud then spoke to Yugi.

Cloud: Where's DarkMagicianmon?

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Cloud flung a pair of doors open to see DM and Mrfipp. He explained the whole situation.

DarkMagicianmon: You're sure of this?

Cloud: I saw it myself. All of Cybertron's emptied.

DarkMagicianmon: How many did ya see?

Cloud: At least ten thousand.

DM turned to look at Cloud with an expression like he just got slapped.

DarkMagicianmon: Ten THOUSAND?!

Cloud: It's an army made for one thing--to completely destroy the world of Heroes. They'll be here...tonight.

DM then left after saying three words...

DarkMagicianmon: Let them come.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

DM walked through the fortress with Cloud, Yugi, Thing, and Mrfipp.

DarkMagicianmon: They'll strike us, hard, we've seen it before. Those vile creatures won't set so much as one foot in here!

Thing: This ain't a bunch o' stupid Heartless! These are Nobodies. They've got thick armor, broad shields, and strong swords.

DM walked over to Thing.

DarkMagicianmon: I've been through many battles, Master Super. I know how to defend my own fortress.

DM continued walking, leaving Thing in the dust.

DarkMagicianmon: The hordes of Megatron will come, burning and pillaging. We've also seen it. But crops can be planted again as can homes.

Cloud had his own objection.

Cloud: They're not coming to destroy Fanfiction's buildings and fields, they're coming to destroy it's PEOPLE!

DarkMagicianmon: Well, what would YOU do in my position?

Cloud: Send out messengers, DM. Call for aid.

DM replied with a slight amount of sarcasm.

DarkMagicianmon: And who's gonna come? Anime? Disney? Supers? All the old alliances are long dead, Cloud. I'm not so varied in allies as you.

Cloud: Midgar will answer.

DM finally snapped.

DarkMagicianmon: MIDGAR?! WHERE WAS MIDGAR WHEN THE WEST FELL?! WHERE WAS MIDGAR WHEN OUR ENEMIES HAD US SURROUNDED?! WHERE WAS MID...

DM got a hold on his temper.

DarkMagicianmon: To keep it simple, Cloud, Midgar can't help us. We're alone...

DM walked away and spoke to Mrfipp.

DarkMagicianmon: I want every man and strong boy able to bear arms by nightfall.

DarkMagicianmon walked into the fortress as his men were reinforcing the gates. No one noticed the cloud of black birds, flying back to Cybertron.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Naruto was walking Jaden and Sora to a city, which was under attack.

Robin: Edge is burning. We've gotta get there...

Jaden then tried reasoning with Naruto.

Jaden: The Ring won't save Midgar. It can't do anything except destruction...

Robin began ushering the two away. Jaden then shouted to Naruto, who seemed to be torn between two choices--what was right for EVERYONE, or what was right for Midgar.

Jaden: NARUTO! YOU'VE GOTTA LET ME GO!


	28. Arrival of the Disney

Chapter 27: Arrival of the Disney

Hinata ran over to Cloud.

Hinata: Cloud, I found out that I'm supposed to be sent to the caves.

Cloud: A good position.

Hinata seemed...a bit angry.

Hinata: I'm supposed to care for the women and children and find food when the men return. There's no renown in that position.

Cloud put a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Cloud: Hinata, one of these days, there's gonna be a day when we'll need honor without renown. Besides, your cousin commanded it. Everyone else is doing what they can.

Cloud began walking away and Hinata shouted after him.

Hinata: You don't command Yugi or Ben to stay!

Cloud turned to look Hinata from a slight distance.

Hinata: They stay because they would die fighting alongside you. Because they LOVE you!

Cloud didn't reply, but just continued walking away.

Hinata: I'm sorry...

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Troops were being called up. All ages were being called from boys to the elderly. Cloud was helping distribute weapons when he sighed.

Cloud: Farmers, millers, and stable boys. These aren't warriors.

Yugi was less-than-impressed by these selections.

Yugi: Look, they're frightened. You can see it in their eyes...

Thing saw an old man pass by him.

Thing: Some are too old.

Yugi: Or too young.

Yugi then spoke in Anime.

Yugi: _We have three hundred to TEN THOUSAND._

Cloud walked over to Yugi and replied in same.

Cloud: _You underestimate us, Yugi._

Yugi: _Cloud, these aren't soldiers. They're all going to DIE._

Cloud snarled in English.

Cloud: Then I'll die WITH THEM!

Yugi stormed away. Thing put his hand on Cloud's chest to stop him from following.

Thing: No, Cloud. Let 'im go.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Mrfipp was with DarkMagicianmon.

Mrfipp: All the warriors are armed to the teeth, sir. Just like you asked.

DM was deep in thought.

DarkMagicianmon: Who am I, Fipp?

Mrfipp: Our king, who else would you be?

DarkMagicianmon: Do you trust your king?

Mrfipp: To the end..

Mrfipp then started putting on DM's armor.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Cloud got walked out of the room to the sentries, who were keeping an eye out for the Nobodies. Cloud saw a thirteen-year-old kid with spiky red hair with indigo tips.

Cloud: You, come here.

Cloud beckoned to the boy, who walked over, showing blue eyes with green markings underneath them.

Cloud: Give me your sword.

The boy did. Cloud swung it around.

Cloud: Nice sword. What's your name?

Boy: Lunatic121, son of Lunatic120, sir.

Lunatic saluted as he said this before saying...

Lunatic121: The guys over there say that it's hopeless and we'll all be dead before the night's over.

Cloud handed Lunatic's sword back to him.

Cloud: This blade will serve you well, Lunatic121, son of Lunatic120. There's always some hope.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Cloud slid on some chain-mail under his usual garbs. He pulled Anakin's gloves onto his hand and reached for his sword, but someone handed it to him. It was Yugi. Cloud took it.

Yugi: I'm sorry for my actions earlier.

Thing walked over with some chain-mail on him.

Thing: If I had time, I'd get this adjusted!

Thing lifted his arms and the chain-mail shattered.

Thing: It's a bit tight...

A horn then blew outside.

Yugi: That's no Heartless horn...

The three bolted out to see several people wearing cloaks. They marched in and Cloud recognized one--it was Beast (Beauty and the Beast). DM rode over with Mrfipp.

DarkMagicianmon: You've come to our aid?

Beast growled before replying.

Beast: Once there was an alliance between Disney, Anime, and Heroes. We're here to honor that old alliance.

Cloud, Yugi, and Thing then ran in. Beast turned to face them.

Beast: We're proud to fight alongside Heroes again.

Cloud: Good for you.


	29. Battles and Beastmoot

Chapter 28: Battle and Beastmoot

The archers were waiting at the top of a tower. Thing, however, was in a lower area and the wall covered his vision.

Thing: Crud. I could've picked a better spot...

The army of Cybertron was marching towards Author's Deep, looking murderous. One of the Nobodies was bellowing, the army then stopped and the archers drew their arrows, holding them in place. Cloud began commanding them in Anime.

Cloud: _Steady. Steady. Steady..._

One of the archers accidentally fired their arrows and hit one in the neck, killing it instantly.

Cloud: In that case, prepare your next arrow.

Thing tried jumping up.

Thing: What's goin' on?!

Yugi grinned.

Yugi: Want me to describe it to you or get a box?

Thing poughted as Yugi knocked an arrow, pulled it back, and spoke in Anime.

Yugi: _Their armor's weak around the neck and at the chest._

Cloud: FIRE!

All the defenders of Author's Deep fired at the Nobodies, killing some, but not all. The Nobodies heaved up crossbows and fired at the archers. The archers who got hit by the bolts were killed immediately. The enemies then began heaving up ladders to climb into the fortress. Thing perked up at this.

Thing: Now's where the fun begins!

Thing then shoved the ladder off and into the hoard of angry Nobodies. Cloud then swung his sword into another one and DM shouted to his warriors.

DarkMagicianmon: FIRE AT WILL!

The Heroes and Disney released their arrows, which sailed into the Nobodies. With some of them, their armor protected them, but with a few...they weren't so lucky. The ladders came up and Nobodies swarmed into the outer wall. Thing smashed one's head with his hands. He then slammed its corpse into another and stomped the Nobody he just kicked over dead. He then shouted to Yugi.

Thing: I'M ON TWO!

Yugi stabbed one with one of his long-knives and turned back to grin at Thing.

Yugi: I'm already at sixteen!

Thing: THERE'S NO WAY I'M LETTIN' SOME PORCUPINE-HEADED ANIME TRUMP ME!

The two then continued fighting, keeping count of the Nobodies they killed. Meanwhile, DM slammed his staff into a Nobody.

DarkMagicianmon: IS THIS ALL YOU'VE GOT, MEGATRON?!

Little did the Digimon-Duel Monster halfa know that some Nobodies snuck over to the drain and placed several charges inside it.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

In Firedrake Forest, the Beasts continued speaking in low rumbles. Airnaruto and TL were sitting, their patience wearing thin.

TLSoulDude: Do ya think they decided on somethin'?

Airnaruto: Well, they've been at it for HOURS. They've gotta have somethin' decided by now!

Draco turned to face the two.

Draco: Decided? No, we've just finished saying hello.

Airnaruto: BUT YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR HOURS!

Draco held out a claw.

Draco: Now, don't be hasty, Airnaruto45.

Airnaruto: "Hasty"?! Our friends are out there and we're running out of time!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Cloud glanced over to see a Nobody running over to the drain with a torch. Cloud then shouted in Anime.

Cloud: _YUGI! BRING HIM DOWN!_

Yugi fired an arrow and struck the Nobody in the shoulder. However, some power kept the Nobody going. Cloud continued shouting in Anime.

Cloud: _BRING HIM DOWN! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!_

Yugi shot another arrow into the Nobody's stomach. The Nobody just kept going. Yugi then tied a card to the arrow.

Yugi: Dark Hole. This should give them some...

However, the Nobody then jumped into the drain and lit the charges, which exploded, blowing out huge chunks of the wall. The debris sent Cloud rocketing off and killing several people of Fanfiction and Nobodies alike. DM saw this and growled.

DarkMagicianmon: RETREAT! FALL BACK TO THE DEEP!

The fighters then fled to inside of the fortress.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Draco stomped over to the two Cartoons.

Draco: I told your story to the other Beasts and we agreed...

Draco then stopped, losing his train of thought.

Airnaruto: You agreed on what?!

Draco snapped back to reality.

Draco: We agreed that you aren't Heartless.

TLSoulDude didn't know how to take this.

TLSoulDude: And...that's cool?

Airnaruto: What about Megatron?! Our friends need our help!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Cloud opened his eyes to find himself lying on the ground and surrounded by bodies. He got up and heaved up his buster blade. He charged at an on-coming hoard of Nobodies. The warrior then began duking it out with the Nobodies. Yugi then shouted down to him.

Yugi: CLOUD! DARKMAGICIANMON CALLED A RETREAT!

Cloud glanced over to see the Disney brawling with (what a surprise) MORE Nobodies.

Cloud: BEAST! RETREAT!

Beast stopped fighting and called to his fellow Disney in...well...Disney.

Beast: _FALL BACK!_

The Disney went into retreat and a Nobody snuck up on Beast and drove its blade through his back. Beast roared in in agony. He then saw some of his fellow Disney, lying dead on the ground. Cloud ran over as the prince-turned-animal fell over, dead. Cloud left him and ran over to the fortress and found Thing next to a group of Nobodies and a large chasm.

Cloud: It's too long for a jump...

Thing thought before quickly saying...

Thing: Tossme.

Cloud: Huh?

Thing: Toss me. Ya've gotta toss me.

Cloud smirked at this. This statement went against Thing's previous statement in Subterannea. Thing seemed pretty embarrassed by this.

Thing: Don't tell Yug.

Cloud: Not a word.

Cloud grabbed Thing's hands and swung him around before letting go, sending the rocky Super hurtling into the Nobodies.

Thing: IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!

Cloud then jumped over the chasm, making it across and joined Thing in the fight.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Draco returned his gaze to Airnaruto and TL.

Draco: The Beasts can't hold back this event. We must wait it out, like we always do.

Airnaruto had a look of shock, which was instantly replaced by one of rage.

Airnaruto: How can THAT be your decision?!

Draco: Simple--this isn't our war.

Airnaruto: BUT YOU'RE PART OF THIS WORLD!

Some of the Beasts cocked their heads in confusion as Airnaruto continued.

Airnaruto: AREN'T YOU?!

Draco sighed.

Draco: Yes, war affects us all. Adult, youngling, and babe. But this is no place for Cartoons, Master Airnaruto45. Your part in this tale is over, as well as Master TLSoulDude. It's time for you to go home.

Airnaruto clenched his fists in rage.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

TL spun a black and turquoise cowboy hat on his finger before slapping it onto his head. He walked over to Airnaruto.

TLSoulDude: Maybe Draco's right. This isn't out area, Airnaruto-kun.

Airnaruto didn't reply. TL nudged him with his arm, grinning optimistically, trying to cheer his friend up.

TLSoulDude: Hey, at least we've still got Toon Town.

Airnaruto looked up.

Airnaruto: The fires of Cybertron will spread. Eventually, it'll reach our home, burning Bikini Bottom, Konoha, Springfield, and Station Square. And everything that was green and good in this world will be gone.

Airnaruto looked over to TL.

Airnaruto: There won't be a Toon Town, SoulDude.

TL then placed a hand on his chin, thinking. He then got an idea...


	30. Two Sieges and the Beast's Decision

Chapter 29: Two Seiges and the Beast's Decision

In the city of Edge, rocks were being flung into the water and Naruto's team dragged Jaden, Sora, and Kreacher into the sidelines.

Naruto: Stay outta this.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and hurled it into an oncoming Heartless. Jaden seemed in pain. Sora looked to his friend with concern.

Sora: Jay?

Jaden spoke in a shaky voice.

Jaden: It's callin' to him, Sora! His eye's almost on me!

Sora: Don't worry, Jay, it'll be alright...

Sora's voice faded away as something came closer and closer to Jaden. Sora's voice then snapped back.

Sora: Jay?

Jaden shook this out of his head. Naruto turned to face Robin.

Naruto: Take this trio to my dad. Tell him "Naruto sends a mighty gift, one that can change our chances in this war."

Sora finally snapped.

Sora: YA WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ANAKIN?!

Naruto stopped, listening intently.

Sora: YA WANNA KNOW WHY YOUR BROTHER DIED?! HERE'S HOW IT HAPPENED--HE TRIED TO TAKE THE RING FROM JADEN, AFTER SWEARING AN OATH TO PROTECT HIM! HE TRIED TO KILL HIM! THE RING DROVE YOUR BROTHER INSANE!

Jaden then began speaking in a slightly distorted voice.

Jaden: They're here. They've come...

There was a screech in the distance.

Naruto: SHADYA!

A Shadya with a metallic body under the cloak he was wearing, Dr. Doom (Fantastic Four), rode over on a Prehistoric Dragon.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Airnaruto and TL were riding on Draco's back.

Draco: I'll take you to the northern part of my forest. You can find your way back to your homeland from there?

TL put his plan into action.

TLSoulDude: Wait! Turn around and take us south!

Airnaruto: South?!

Draco: South? But that would take you past Cybertron and Megatron.

TLSoulDude grinned, mischeivously (A/N: In Author Fighter fics, when I use that grin, I'd usually summon Naruto with the Fictronian Summoning Jutsu) as he explained.

TLSoulDude: Exactly. Take us through Cybertron, because when we're closer to danger, we'll be safer from harm. And it'll be the last thing they'll expect.

Draco: Hardly makes sense, but you're small and the shinobi can disappear.

Draco spread his wings and flapped into the air.

Draco: I always liked going south, anyway.

Airnaruto turned to face TL.

Airnaruto: SoulDude, are you NUTS?! We'll get caught!

TLSoulDude: No, we won't. Not THIS time!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The warriors of Fanfiction were barricading the door to Author's Deep as the Nobodies were breaking through with a battering ram. Cloud somehow got back in and was helping them reinforce it.

Cloud: Good! Keep it up!

DM seemed to have resigned himself to the worse.

DarkMagicianmon: There's no use. The battle's over. The fortress is lost.

Cloud ran over to DarkMagicianmon.

Cloud: YOU SAID THIS FORTRESS WOULD HOLD AS LONG AS YOUR MEN DEFEND IT! THEY STILL DEFEND IT! THEY'VE DIED DEFENDING IT!

DM just hung his head. Cloud placed a hand on his shoulder and saw light burst through the window. Optimus' words came to mind with this.

_Optimus: Be ready for my coming at the first sunlight on the fifth day. When dawn comes, look to the east._

Cloud then turned and spoke to DM.

Cloud: Ride out with me.

DM looked up.

DarkMagicianmon: For honor?

Cloud: For courage and for Fanfiction.

DM grinned and held out his staff and pointed it to Thing.

DarkMagicianmon: The Horn of Wordburg will blow again!

Thing grinned before running off. DarkMagicianmon was filled with determination as he spoke.

DarkMagicianmon: We will ride out! For honor, for courage, for Fanfiction, AND FOR A RED DAWN!

DM and Cloud mounted their horses as Thing blew a giant horn. DM and Cloud took off into the swarm of Nobodies, killing all Nobodies in their path. Cloud looked to the hill to see several riders. Dimensiondude and Ranger were standing on both sides of Optimus.

Dimensiondude: Looks like we arrived in time for the battle.

Ranger: Just in time, too.

Optimus: RIDE!

Optimus, D-Dude, and Ranger ran down the hill, ready to kill Nobodies. The riders collided with the Nobodies.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Draco landed in the forest, talking to Airnaruto and TL.

Draco: ...and there was this small family of squirrels, who kept trying to get into my...

Draco stopped talking as he saw a terrible sight. It was Cybertron, only it had its trees chopped down.

Draco: The animals in those trees were my friends. Creatures I knew from youngling and egg.

TLSoulDude: I'm sorry, Draco...

Draco: Those animals had voices of their own!

Draco stopped his mourning to look at the tower in Cybertron. He then growled.

Draco: Megatron...A TRANSFORMER SHOULD KNOW BETTER!

Draco then roared to the sky, spraying fire through his nostrils.

Draco: There's no curse in the tongues of Disney, Anime, Hero, or Beast to desrcibe this outrage!

There was suddenly a commotion in the forest.

TLSoulDude: Hey, the animals are leaving!

Draco: They have business with the Nobodies. MINE IS WITH CYBERTRON, TONIGHT!

The Beasts they just saw were crashing through the forest to join their fight.

Draco: Hold fast, Cartoons. We're attacking Cybertron. It's likely that we're going to our doom. This will be the last march or the Beasts!

The Beasts then began marching upon Cybertron.


	31. The Stories That Really Mattered

_Sorry that this fic's kinda gone out of order. Like I said, I lost the scene guide when I just started writing this. And for the lack of details, I make things short, sweet, and to the point. Anyhoo, just read and review...but don't flame, okay? I can't stand those._

Chapter 30: The Stories That Really Mattered

In Edge, Jaden got out from behind a pillar he was hiding behind. He then started walking to Dr. Doom, looking hypnotized.

Sora: JADEN!

Jaden walked over to the Shadya and held out the Ring, as if asking the fallen king to take it.

Sora: JADEN, NO!

Sora ran over to Jaden and grabbed him around the chest and pulling him backwards, causing them to fall down the stairs. Naruto then pulled out a kunai knife and threw it into the dragon's hide. The dragon roared in pain before flying away. Jaden and Sora rolled down the stairs and Jaden wound up on top of Sora with String pointing to his throat and a look of fury on his face. Sora grinned, sadly.

Sora: Jay, it's me, Sora. It's your friend. Don't ya remember your friends?

Jaden seemed to realize what he was doing and stood up. He staggered back, dropping his blade. Sora sat up as Jaden looked at the ground.

Jaden: I can't do it, Sora.

Sora sniffled.

Sora: I know. It's all wrong.

Sora stood up, looking like he was about to burst into tears.

Sora: Heck, we shouldn't even BE here.

Sora turned to face Jaden with a small smile on his face.

Sora: It's just like...those old stories. When you remember the ones that really meant something, that really mattered. The ones that you didn't want to hear the end, because how could it end up happy?

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

At Author's Deep, Ranger and Dimensiondude were whooping as the Nobodies went into retreat. Sora continued his naration.

Sora: How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad stuff happened?

Ranger and Dimensiondude: YEAH! WE WON! WE WON!

Sora: But then you realize that it's just a passin' thing.

Hinata hugged Cloud and Yugi walked over to Thing, who was sitting on a Nobody's corpse.

Yugi: My final score was forty-two.

Thing chuckled.

Thing: Well, that's a nice score for a porcupine-headed Anime. But, I'm sittin' nicely on forty-three.

Yugi then knocked and arrow and fired it into the Nobody's body.

Yugi: Forty-three then.

Thing: He was already dead.

Yugi: He was twitching.

Thing: HE WAS TWITCHIN', 'CAUSE MY FIST'S LODGED INTO HIS BRAIN!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The Beasts were trashing Cybertron, crushing Heartless, TL shocking them, Airnaruto chucking kunai and shuriken at them, and the Beasts even broke the dam. Megatron and Flame Rising ran over to the window. Megatron was looking enfuriated.

Flame Rising: O-kay, I'll just leave ya to some private time, alright, boss?

Flame Rising then darted away and Sora continued.

Sora: This shadow, this pain. Now, I realize that the guys in those stories had MANY chances of turning back and leaving, but they didn't. Because they had something to hold onto.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Back in Edge, Jaden smiled as he looked at Sora.

Jaden: And what're we fightin' for, bro?

Sora replied.

Sora: That there's still some good in this world, Jay. And it's somethin' worth fighting for.

Naruto walked over to the two. Kreacher seemed deep in thought as Naruto cleared his throat and spoke to Jaden.

Naruto: Well, Jaden, I think now we understand each other.

Naruto turned to look at Robin and his team.

Naruto: Release 'em!

Robin: But, Naruto, you know the law set down by your father. If you let them go, your life will be forfeit.

Naruto thought before replying.

Naruto: Then consider it forfeit and release them.

Robin then undid the ropes tying the hands of Jaden, Sora, and Kreacher.

_TLSoulDude: Well, it's not quite the end._

_Dimensiondude: It wouldn't be fun, anyway._

_Lunatic121: And when it DOES end, TL won't be working on Return of the King for a while, seeing as he's just swamped at the moment._

_TLSoulDude: Anyway, read and review, please!_

_Dimensiondude: You said that at the beginning of the chapter._

_TLSoulDude: Whoops. Sorry, my bad._


	32. After the Battles

Chapter 31: After the Battles

Airnaruto and TL looked up at the tower, where Megatron was fuming. The two then grinned and spoke up.

Airnaruto: Well, Megs doesn't seem very happy.

TLSoulDude: Not happy at all. However, I hear that there's a job opening. The staff job's VERY good.

Airnaruto then noticed something and quickly measured himself and TL.

TLSoulDude: What?

Airnaruto grinned as he found that he was taller than TL.

Airnaruto: Nothin'. Height-wise, everything's back to normal.

TL sighed in sorrow. He then heard something rumble.

TLSoulDude: I'm hungry.

Airnaruto: Don't count on anything edible around here. Most likely, there's only dead rats and moldy bread.

TL then noticed something and picked it up. It was an apple. Airnaruto found one and another and another.

Airnaruto: Follow the trail of bread-crumbs!

TL and Airnaruto followed the trail into...the food stores, where they found their jaws fall open and begin watering. Airnaruto then noticed a large barrel. He opened the top and peeked inside along with TL.

Airnaruto: Rocky J. Squirrel bubble-gum!

TLSoulDude: The best gum in Shelbyville!

TLSoulDude picked up the next barrel.

TLSoulDude: Perfect! Now, there's one for each of us. So, should we share 'em with Draco?

Airnaruto quickly thought.

Airnaruto: Nah.

TLSoulDude: Why?

Airnaruto: Gum trees turned into chewable candy. He wouldn't understand.

Airnaruto leaned over to TL and whispered into his ear.

Airnaruto: _It could be a long-lost relative!_

TL grinned at this.

TLSoulDude: Ah. Don't be hasty, Airnaruto Shinobi!

Airnaruto placed a piece of gum into his mouth and began chewing.

Airnaruto: Here here.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The warriors of Fanfiction were chasing the Nobodies out of Fanfiction until they reached the very edge of Firedrake Forest.

Optimus: STOP! DON'T GO INTO THE FOREST!

The warriors stopped, but the Nobodies didn't. The warriors heard several animals roaring, squawking, hooting, and growling and the Nobodies screaming in pain.

Ranger: Suckers.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

In Edge, Naruto led the three to a sewer-line.

Naruto: So, ya think you can get to Egypt from here on in?

Jaden: Yeah. Thanks, Naruto.

Naruto: Uh...just outta curiosity, where are you goin'?

Jaden shrugged.

Jaden: We've gotta go to Otagakure and make it around it.

Naruto remained silent, but simply said to Jaden and Sora...

Naruto: Good luck.

When Jaden and Sora walked past, Naruto glared at Kreacher.

Naruto: If you're leading them around the Hidden Sound Village and they get hurt, you'll have ME to answer to!

Kreacher just whimpered before walking after Jaden and Sora. Sora glanced over to Kreacher and decided to clear something up.

Sora: Y'know, Jaden didn't mean for those rangers to capture ya. It was an accident. So, no hard feelings?

Kreacher: Yes, no hard feelings...

Sora and Kreacher walked after Jaden.


	33. The Battle for CartoonEarth

Chapter 32: The Battle for Cartoon Earth

Optimus, Cloud, Thing, Yugi, DM, D-Dude, and Ranger rode over to look at Mt. Torch, which was erupting.

Optimus: Apocalypse's wrath will be terrible and he'll want retribution quickly. The battle for Author's Deep is over. The battle for Cartoon Earth will soon begin. And all our hopes lie in two young Cartoons, somewhere in the wilderness...

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Sora walked over to Jaden's side.

Sora: Hey, I wonder if we'll be in stories and if folks will talk about us?

Sora then went into a dialogue.

Sora: Let's hear about Jaden and the Ring. Yeah, it's one of my favorite. Jaden was very brave, wasn't he dad? Yes, my boy. He was the most famous of Cartoons and that's sayin' something.

Jaden grinned as he played along.

Jaden: Hey, bro, ya left out one of the key characters--Sora the brave. I wanna hear more about Sora...

Jaden looked at Sora.

Jaden: Jaden wouldn't have gotten far without Sora.

Sora: Jay, I was bein' serious.

Jaden: So was I.

Jaden and Sora continued walking.

Sora: "Sora the brave". Yeah, it'll work...

Jaden then noticed someone was missing.

Jaden: DRACO!

Sora: Where's that guy gone to this time? HEY, KREACHER! WE'RE NOT STICKIN' AROUND FOR YA!

Kreacher was struggling through the forest and arguing with his other self.

Kreacher: Master looks after Kreacher. Master would never hurt Kreacher!

Kreacher 2: Master BETRAYED Kreacher! Filthy Cartoons! Wicked, tricky, flase!

Kreacher then grabbed a branch and wrung his hands around it.

Kreacher 2: Kreacher should wring his filthy, little neck!

Kreacher then began walking through the undergrowth.

Kreacher 2: KILL THEM! KILL THEM BOTH! And then Kreacher takes the Precious! Then Kreacher be the Master!

Kreacher: But the Spiky Toon will know! Spiky Toon knows all! Eyes always watching!

Kreacher 2: Then Kreacher pokes them out! Stab out his eyes and make HIM crawl!

Kreacher: Yes...

Kreacher 2: Kill them BOTH!

Kreacher: Yes, yes, NO!

Kreacher continued walking through and hid behind a tree.

Kreacher: It's risky! Too risky!

Jaden and Sora continued calling for Kreacher.

Kreacher 2: Kreacher could let HER do it! Yes, Kreacher could. And then he takes them once they're dead!

Kreacher then shushed himself as he darted out.

Kreacher: Hurry, Cartoons! We've got long way to go! Follow Kreacher!

Jaden and Sora then continued following Kreacher to who-knows-where. Meanwhile, a Shadya was flying around the tower of Asgard, which had the Eye of Apocalypse on top of it.

Interview:

Airnaruto and Ranger sit down in front of a camera.

Airnaruto: Hey, I'm Airnaruto45...

Ranger: And I'm Ranger24.

TLSoulDude kicks himself onto a couch.

TLSoulDude: And I'm TLSoulDude. What the TL stands for, I'm not entirely sure, but I know it's got NOTHING to do with my initials...

Airnaruto: We're here to talk about the recent character selection for Two Planets...other than the ones that were here at the beginning fic.

Ranger: Well, let's get on with it.

TLSoulDude: Then, fire away.

Ranger: Alright, why'd you choose Draco to replace Treebeard?

TLSoulDude: Y'know, that's a good question. Treebeard was the character that I thought over more than once. I originally had him as Genie from Aladdin. Thankfully, I changed it. Then it was Rocky and Bullwinkle, I thought that they wouldn't be good for the job. Finally, I settled on Draco, having watched Dragonheart recently.

Airnaruto: I don't think I have to ask why you chose Flame Rising as Grima Wormtongue or Chief as Theoden.

TLSoulDude: I'll answer anyway. When Flame Rising first flamed me, I didn't stop writing, but I felt like someone poisoned me. And DM has the leadership flare, which I expressed in King of Flamers.

Ranger: Next question, what caused you to split the role of Eomer between me and your brother.

TLSoulDude: Well, D-Dude was a must. Hey, he's my brother. What else could I do? Completely ignore him. Then you asked if you could be in it and I had to change things around a bit. It wouldn't be the first time I split character places in a parody. I did it in Ghost Riders, though I kinda kept the main character role to Roxas, seeing as he replaced Johnny Blaze, but I still split it into Danny, Bart, and Spongebob.

Airnaruto: And what about Naruto as Faramir?

TLSoulDude: Well, I figured that Naruto had something to prove. Besides, the original role was gonna go to Roxas, but I changed it, seeing as I made Sora a Cartoon and, if I stuck with the plan, it wouldn't have made much sense.

Ranger: What about Hinata as Eowyn?

TLSoulDude: Simple. She has a silent crush on Naruto, Eowyn had a silent crush on Cloud, I decided to put her silent crush on Cloud, and I like the NaruHina couple.

Airnaruto: But you and I both agree that the more likely's NaruSaku.

TLSoulDude: Yeah, but I support NarutoxHinata because of cuteness. Besides, I have an improvise in my next Author Fighter's fic.

Airnaruto: Uh-huh. Anyway, what was with the other characters?

TLSoulDude: Mostly, they were friends, like Mrfipp. Lunatic120's my fanfiction name for my dad, the best man I've ever known on earth. Everyone else were just thrown in there for kicks.

Ranger: Who hasn't done that in a parody?

TLSoulDude: I know I have. Anyway, hope to see you all here for my third fic, Lord of the Rings: Return of the Hero. Full credit to Airnaruto for the title. Until then, catch ya later!

Voice Cast:

Jaden: Pete Capella

Sora: Haley Joel Osment

Kreacher: Jim Dale

Cloud: Steve Burton

Yugi: Dan Green

Thing: Brian Dobson

Optimus Primal: Garry Chalk

Airnaruto: Jack DeSena

TLSoulDude: Matthew Broderick

Draco: Sean Connery

Lunatic121: Maile Flanagan

Beast: Robbie Benson

Ariel: Jodi Benson

Megatron: David Kaye

Tifa: Rachel Leigh Cook

Flame Rising: Michael Reisz

DarkMagicianmon: Christian Bale

Dimensiondude: Jason Griffith

Ranger: Shannon McComrick

Lunatic120: Dee Bradley Baker

Mrfipp: Toby McGuire

Naruto: Maile Flanagan

Hinata: Stephanie Sheh

The End.


End file.
